


Последнее дело М

by Synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3-in-1 Case, Case Fic, Detective, Drama, Gen, Murder Mystery, Plot Twists, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Вернувшись на работу, Айрис узнала, что её начальник скоро уходит и уже нашёл себе замену. В шутку тот обмолвился, что напоследок бы хотел громкое дело.





	1. 0

После смерти Пола Айрис снедала вина. Она ела её изнутри. Ведь последние её слова были сказаны в гневе, и Пол ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Она так и не попросила прощения. И уже никогда не попросит. Потому что просить уже не у кого. Потому что Пола больше нет.

Поэтому спустя три месяца после случившегося, едва ступив на порог своего департамента, Айрис показалось, что прошла вечность. Она уже и забыла, каким оживлённым может быть её офис. Какой оживлённой может быть жизнь вне её дома. Какой оживлённой может быть жизнь...

Она заметила напряжение Гэри при своём появлении. И чуть улыбнулась. Несмело и всего на секунду, но расслабившиеся спина и плечи напарника стоили того. Стоили того, чтобы солгать, делая вид, что всё в порядке. И если Гэри и раскусил её в тот момент, он не подал вида.

Первым делом Айрис зашла в офис начальника. Все без исключения называли его просто М, хотя ни для кого не было секретом, как его зовут на самом деле. Тот не возражал, ведь в фонетическом алфавите М как раз соответствовала его имени. К тому же параллели на тему Джеймса Бонда у их отдела были не только с ним. Но Майк, конечно же, оставался главным.

Начальник не проронил ни слова, стоило ей шагнуть в кабинет. Только долгий изучающий взгляд её очень нервировал, и всё же она терпела, зная, что если поддастся, то не видать ей работы ещё пару месяцев. Как и в прошлый раз.

Правда, это не исключает того, что её подвергнут ещё одной психологической проверке, которую Айрис не так давно прошла, едва-едва набрав баллы. Однако она прошла, и сдаваться, отступать и прятаться она больше не будет.

На чёткий приказ о полугодовом отстранении от дел, Айрис опустила взгляд и сжала кольцо в кулаке. Она не любила сдаваться, но приказ есть приказ. Бумаги? Что ж, пусть будут бумаги.

— Гэри всё ещё в отделе? — спросила она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Она даже не представляла, чем занимается её напарник. Скорее всего, он всё ещё расследует убийства и теперь у него другой напарник. Она не могла сказать наверняка. После смерти Пола они виделись всего пару раз: первый раз на похоронах, а затем пару месяцев спустя, когда она вежливо отказалась от ужина в кругу его семьи.

Их разговоры были так редки, что Айрис уже и не помнит, когда слышала голос Гэри в последний раз.

— Спроси у своего напарника сама, Ай, — М улыбнулся краешком губ. — Кажется, у него для тебя будет дело.

Айрис с облегчением выдохнула.

Если М говорил с ней в таком тоне, значит, всё нормально. К тому же «Ай» был её позывным лишь тогда, когда они оставались наедине, когда всё было хорошо. И она усмехнулась про себя, благодаря родителей за то, что они не назвали её Индией. Было бы… любопытно.

Возможно, её и отстранили от убийств как таковых, она хотя бы будет полезна в чём-то. Даже если это всего лишь бумаги. Она не главная, но она в своём отделе.

— Спасибо, М. Как Кристалл? — И пускай ей было больно спрашивать об отношениях, она хотела знать. М был её другом, конечно же, это не отменяло того факта, что он был её начальником, и надо сказать весьма суровым. Зато когда речь заходила о его жене, он тут же менялся.

— Чудесно. Ай, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать — прикрой, пожалуйста, дверь.

— Да? — Она закрыла дверь, как и попросили. Обычно М не прибегал к столь вежливой форме, если только не касалось чего-то серьёзного.

— Я ухожу, Ай.

Эти слова были неожиданностью. И выбили почву из-под ног. М она знала не так давно и всё благодаря тому, что он согласился на повышение, не будь его М бы не перевели в их отдел, — и его можно было назвать другом.

Вопрос «Ты уверен?» застрял где-то в горле.

— М, тебя же только недавно назначили. Неужели ты вернёшься в лабораторию?

Тот мотнул головой.

— Нет. Уже всё решено — кандидатура найдена.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовалась Айрис.

— Я подумал, что стоит отойти от дел. Это решение далось нелегко: ты же знаешь, работа всё для меня. Но Кристалл… — Тут он улыбнулся. Айрис никогда не видела его таким счастливым. — Кристалл беременна.

— Это здорово. М, это правда здорово. — И хоть Айрис говорила от чистого сердца, ей было больно. Она и Пол хотели детей, но у них не сложилось. — Поздравляю.

— Спасибо. Я подумываю открыть частную практику, где-нибудь в нижнем Ист-Сайде.

Нижний Ист-Сайд был известен как район бутиков и ресторанов, однако именно в Ист-Сайде были те, кому услуги частного детектива могли пригодиться, ведь все знали, что Ист-Сайд был районом иммигрантов.

Айрис лишь кивнула. Нижний Ист-Сайд был хорошим выбором.

— А что насчёт… кандидатуры?

— Это прекрасный человек. Ты же знаешь, по большей части я криминалист и…

— И довольно хороший, если не лучший, — добавила Айрис, улыбаясь.

— И по слухам довольно неплохой профайлер. — Тут он усмехнулся. — Поэтому кандидаты отбирались тщательно. Я даже советовался с коллегами из других подразделений. Райс и Катлер меня поддержали. Но загвоздка в том, что эта кандидатура не из Нью-Йорка и пройдёт достаточно много времени, чтобы её смогли назначить как полагается.

— Откуда эта кандидатура, М? — Айрис нахмурилась. Чужаки не нравились никому. И новость, что начальник или начальница будет не из их Штата, была крайне неприятной. Ведь она-то думала услышать знакомую фамилию из их отдела.

— Она из Портленда.

— Из «Соснового штата»? — уточнила она, вспоминая ближайшие крупные города под именем Портленд и хмурясь. Этот пришёл ей в голову первым.

— О, нет, не из Мэна, — ответил М, увидев её замешательство. Она с раздражением подумала о том, что никто из «Бобрового штата» ей тут точно не нужен. Слишком далеко и слишком… чуждо. — Коннектикут.

Айрис нахмурилась ещё больше. Коннектикут граничил с Нью-Йорком, но всё же… Портленд, о котором говорил М, был маленьким городишком по сравнению с Портлендом Мэна или Орегона, где тот был крупнейшим городом штата.

— В Нью-Йорке никого не нашлось, что кандидатура аж из Коннектикута?

— Хорошо, что не из Орегона или Мэна, или вообще из Канады, — по-доброму усмехнулся М. И Айрис едва заметно вздрогнула. Ей не впервые показалось, что тот читает её мысли. — Правда, я понимаю твои сомнения. Скажем так, у меня уже была наводка. Детектив Скот Уолл её очень хвалил, и, просмотрев список её наград и дел, я подумал, что она сюда отлично впишется.

Имя ей было не знакомо.

— Скот Уолл? Кто это?

М улыбнулся.

— Ты же не знаешь… Лет семь назад у нас было дело. Мою напарницу тогда подозревали в убийстве.

По правде говоря, она на самом деле мало что знала о прошлом М. Он не любил распространяться. Даже о том, что до брака с Кристалл он уже был однажды женат и что его первая жена погибла в случайной перестрелке, она узнала лишь спустя пару лет. В этом они были с ним похожи, но иногда, когда они раскрывались, когда был тот самый момент откровенности — это было то, что нужно.

— В убийстве? — удивлённо переспросила Айрис. Не то чтобы это было так уж редко в рядах полиции. Но это было всегда неожиданно.

— Да. Само убийство произошло в Портленде, и, казалось бы, глупость, ведь Фей появилась в тот день на работе вовремя, и я, как и любой другой напарник, доверял ей. Вне всяких сомнений, во мне говорила предвзятость — тут он усмехнулся, добавив: — Я не всегда был чертовски в этом хорош. К тому же всё осложняло найденное на месте преступления ДНК и всего пару часов дороги, разделяющие Портленд и Нью-Йорк, а если поднажать и того меньше. Всё говорило о том, что это Фей. Я не верил. Не хотел верить. Не мог.

— Это было нелегко. И не очень приятно, полагаю, — кивнула она, представив на месте М себя, а на месте его напарницы — М. Это чувство было ужасным и скребло изнутри.

— Да уж, но всё разрешилось. А с детективом, что тогда вёз Фей на допрос, Скоттом Уоллом, у нас сложились довольно-таки приятельские отношения. Он, конечно же, шутит по поводу своей напарницы, что, мол, круче Кристин Пайнс всё равно никого нет, потому что та щелчком пальцев раскрывает мёртвые дела. Точнее, раскрывала. Но даже департамент в таком маленьком городке, как Портленд, нам её ни за что не отдаст, к тому же она и не особо хочет, особенно после того, как её повысили.

— Я слышала о ней. Говорят, Пайнс хороша в своём деле, — кивнула Айрис. — А твоя напарница, что стало с ней?

— Она перевелась в Сиэтл и ей там нравится. Говорит, там не бывает ни одного тихого дня, прям как у нас.

— Когда ты уходишь? — не стала тянуть кота за хвост Айрис. Возможно, стоит подумать о чём-нибудь особенном для Майка.

— Через пару месяцев, может, через полгода. Теперь всё зависит не от меня. Хотя хотелось бы побыстрее. Не хочу возиться с бумагами, когда подойдёт срок у Кристалл.

— А остальные знают? — она кивнула в сторону двери.

— Да, они в курсе. Но тебе я хотел сообщить лично. Тебя не было слишком долго, я рад, что ты вернулась.

— Спасибо, Майк, — Айрис была ему благодарна. Хоть и за такую малость. Он дождался и сообщил ей лично. Это многого стоило. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Если только каким-нибудь громким делом напоследок, — усмехнулся тот.


	2. 1.1

Подвернувшееся пару месяцев спустя дело в начале казалось пустяковым. И, говоря по правде, не очень-то вписывалось в рамки их юрисдикции. Учитывая то, что первым поступило заявление не об убийстве, а о краже картины.

Картина была очень похожа на одну из тех, что висели в одном из музеев Нью-Йорка. И их отдел вздохнул с облегчением, когда подозрения о картине не подтвердились. Картина была не из коллекции одной из самых влиятельных женщин Нью-Йорка Гвиневин Колдуотер, и кража произошла не в Нью-Йоркском музее современного искусства, в Манхеттене, на Пятьдесят Третьей улице, чьим покровителем та являлась. Если бы дело обстояло иначе, никто бы не избежал проблем. Даже в свои семьдесят миссис Колдуотер держала в страхе самого мэра. Мэр же, в свою очередь, не мог дождаться, когда та уйдёт на покой и её место займёт её сын Коннор — тот относился к мэру более лояльно, чем его мать. Но чутьё им подсказывало, что, как только та уйдёт на покой, проблем станет ещё больше. Всё-таки Гвиневин Колдуотер была железной леди не только по нраву.

Они воспрянули духом — удача была на их стороне, но видимо рано. Как раз с этой минуты начался ад.

Теорию о том, что частный коллекционер Джон Уитакер придерживается схемы «организовать ограбление — получить страховку» опровергли сразу. У него было на тот день железобетонное, непробиваемое алиби — Уитакер был на встрече в Пекине, как раз оговаривал покупку с новым клиентом. Это подтвердили все, кого им удалось опросить. И маловероятно, что двадцать восемь человек, из которых одиннадцать были свидетелями из гостиницы: две девушки за стойкой регистрации, уборщица, что убиралась в коридоре и видела, как Уитакер вышел из комнаты, а также курьер, который был в комнате как раз во время переговоров, два адвоката, оценщик и четыре телохранителя единодушно стали бы лгать. Хотя и доказательств обратного тоже не было. К тому же запись о регистрации на борт самолёта и выезде из страны лишь подтверждала их слова. Записи видеонаблюдения в аэропорту также были в пользу Уитакера, тот просто не мог совершить ограбление.

Но это не исключало того факта, что тот мог кого-то нанять; и все же пока не было никаких зацепок, подтверждающих эту теорию и то, что его ночной перелёт в Пекин едва ли был маскировкой. Ведь о краже картины он сообщил только через восемь часов после своего приезда и пребывания в своём пентхаусе. Почему он не сообщил раньше оставалось неизвестным, и его оправдания, что он устал с дороги и всё утро, вплоть до двенадцати часов по полудни, провёл в постели, казались детективам не очень убедительными.

Поиски картины продолжались, раз за разом приводя их в тупик. Частный коллекционер Джон Уитакер был вне себя, он отдал за эту картину три миллиона долларов, однако на вопрос, где он её приобрёл, он тут же замолчал и потребовал адвоката. Такое происходило не впервые. По крайней мере с Уитакером. Раз в пару лет его обязательно подозревали в краже и перепродаже картин, но тот уходил безнаказанным. На этот раз весь отдел очень надеялся, что тому не удастся ускользнуть.

Второе заявление было тоже не по их части: махинация в казино. Парень по имени Джеймс Фаул обчистил казино в Квинсе, играя в баккара. Мистер Чарльстон, владелец казино, был крайне раздосадован этим. Все знали, что как и в рулетке у этой карточной игры есть так называемые стратегии, и, в теории, Фаул мог изобрести новую, хотя, просматривая плёнку с игрой, аналитики заверили, что это система Мартингейла. Одна из тех систем управления ставками, что не требует особых усилий. Досконально изучив видео записи, они обнаружили, что Фаул вначале неумолимо проигрывал, повышая ставку вдвое, а затем снова и снова, пока не получил минимальную прибыль, равную своей первой ставке — двести долларов, при этом окупив весь свой проигрыш, а проиграл он не мало. Те же аналитики тут же задобрили его, сказав, что на самом деле процент выигрыша очень мал и ему не о чём беспокоиться, так как игрок удваивая ставку больше рассчитывает на удачу, чем на что-либо ещё. Какая бы стратегия ни была выбрана, расклад карт случаен. То, что колоду тасовал не крупье, а специальная машина, они никак не прокомментировали. Но на заметку взяли, решив проверить изготовителя.

Чарльстон на это заявил, что подумает об ужесточении правил в казино, чтоб впредь такого не повторялось, возможно, даже выделит отдельную для баккара комнату, как в Лас-Вегасе. Ведь ставки в баккара в большинстве случаев крайне высоки.

Они с Гэри, стоявшие по ту сторону стекла допросной, довольно переглянулись. Наблюдать за беседой ей никто не запрещал. К тому же именно ей и придётся после составлять отчёт. М определённо вступит в игру и возьмёт это дело. Запряжёт знакомых, стоящих выше, и обязательно возьмётся за него. Его последнее дело.

Они даже заключили пари. Проигравший заказывает выпивку после окончания дела. Всему отделу. Айрис уже предвкушала победу, представляя, как Гэри будет объяснять Джейн, куда подевалась четверть его зарплаты, правда, её тут же ужалила вина: у него было трое детей. Но пари есть пари.

Когда М собрал их всех перед брифингом, Айрис поняла, что что-то не так. М был напряжён и бледен, под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Его лицо ничего не выражало, однако отсутствующий взгляд говорил сам за себя. Он словно был не здесь. Она решила подождать окончания брифинга, хотя гадкое чувство тревоги росло и скреблось наружу.

М взялся за дело. Разве не на это — она — они надеялись? Что-то не сходится? Дело приняло совершенно другой поворот? А может что-то с Кристалл? Айрис терялась в догадках и нервничала. Даже Гэри заметил.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо поинтересовался он.

Айрис кивнула.

Даже если что-то было не так — сейчас было важнее сосредоточиться на деле.

М откашлялся.

— Десять дней назад у мистера Уитакера украли картину, и по определённым причинам он оставался одним из подозреваемых, но сегодня всё изменилось. Джона Уитакера нашли мёртвым в его пентхаусе час назад, и теперь наш отдел на прямую сотрудничает с отделом ограблений, наш отдел временно расширяет свои полномочия, не только помогая, но и активно участвуя. — М обвёл всех взглядом. — На месте преступления нашли деформированную пулю девятимиллиметрового калибра. Баллистики выяснили, что пуля выпущена из Зиг Зауера П226. Как мы все знаем, это одна из моделей, используемых в полиции Нью-Йорка при исполнении, что значит, убийцей Уитакера может быть кто-то из нас.

После этого заявления все взволновано переглянулись.

— Поэтому каждый из вас пройдет проверку по баллистике и сдаст оружие. Всем всё ясно?

Никто не произнёс ни слова, и М продолжил:

— Джон Уитакер, тридцать два года, родился в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс, где с успехом закончил Гарвардскую школу бизнеса. Никаких записей о том, чем занимался Уитакер все пять лет после университета нет. Известно лишь, что он знаком с Джеффом Шеррингером, руководителем инвестиционной компании «Лайтэдж Групп», который помог ему с основанием его фонда «Отэм Чэнс» в честь его погибшей восемь лет назад дочери. На деньги фонда он приобретал картины, часть из них шла на благотворительность, особенно Обществу помощи детям. Разведён. На этом пока всё. Как только мы сможем дозвониться до бывшей жены Уитакера, Медалин, мы обязательно её допросим. Вопросы есть?

Кэрриган уточнил, кто нашёл жертву.

— Управляющая мистера Уитакера, Элоиза Мари, тридцать шесть лет, француженка, не замужем. Обеспокоенная горничная в панике позвонила ей, обнаружив открытую дверь в пентхаус. Менеджер объяснил, что дверь захлопывается автоматически, но не закрывается, то есть, если дверь открыта, значит, ей что-то мешает закрыться. Варианта два: это указывает на поломку или что кто-то намеренно её удерживает. В первом случае вызывается мастер для починки, во втором возникает вопрос: зачем её удерживают? В таких случаях владельцы комнат информируют об этом сразу, по словам того же менеджера, казусы, связанные с этим, были уже не раз. — Послышались смешки. — Горничную и мисс Мари мы уже опросили. Но внятного ответа, почему горничная позвонила управляющей, нет, возможно, что-то недоговаривает и она всё-таки заходила в номер. Тогда первой, кто обнаружил труп, была она. Загвоздка в том, что опрос прошёл очень гладко. Обе уверяют, что это не случайность, так как мистер Уитакер был очень внимательным и педантичным человеком и всегда закрывал дверь пентхауса на три замка: три оборота первого, один второго и два третьего.

— Почему именно в таком порядке? — удивленно спросил Гэри, просматривая файл. — Тут сказано, что каждый замок закрывается на четыре оборота, но только в таком порядке дверь откроется, даже если она и была закрыта на все двенадцать оборотов. К тому же внутренняя дверь открывается только ключ-картой, убийца должен был знать об этом.

М согласно кивнул.

— Это дата смерти его дочери, она умерла третьего января две тысячи второго.

До этого внимательно слушавшая Айрис спросила:

— Были ли упоминания об этом инциденте и дате, когда это произошло в прессе?

— Пока не известно, поверхностный сбор данных никаких результатов не дал.

— Они могли привлечь адвокатов, — предположил Кэрриган.

— Возможно.

— Убийство Уитакера могло быть выгодно его бывшей жене, — вновь предположил Кэрриган.

— Первое подозрение всегда падает на жену, — неожиданно поддержал его Гэри.

М кивнул.

— Обычно люди совершают убийство по трём причинам: деньги, ревность и месть.

Кэрриган хмыкнул.

— У миссис Уитакер были все основания.

Айрис же была не согласна, но её опередил М:

— Деньги мы отмели сразу ещё в начале расследования. Никому из знакомых Уитакера его убийство не было выгодным, как и кража его картины. Даже его жене. После развода бывшая супруга получила больше половины денег Джона, включая большую часть его коллекционных картин. Уитакер жене не изменял и после развода почти ни с кем не встречался. За всё время у него были только две девушки, с которыми отношения продлились недолго: Лея Бейтс и Джой Роджерс. Мы разговаривали с Леей, она уже год как в браке за одним из ведущих адвокатов страны. Джой Роджерс пока найти не удалось. Но у нас есть все основания допросить Лею ещё раз.

— Какие? — спросил Гэри.

— Их прошлые отношения. К тому же её муж — адвокат. Возможно, это всего лишь совпадение, но у Аарона Морроу в начале двухтысячных было громкое дело, которое сделало ему имя. Нужно разузнать о нём побольше. Этнер, ты едешь со мной к Лее Бейтс. Кэрриган, ищи любые данные на Морроу и Джой Роджерс и расширь параметр поиска. Есть вероятность, что Роджерс не из нашего штата. Обзвони ближайшие округи. Рид, ты будешь допрашивать вдову.

Айрис кивнула услышав свою фамилию. Это было хорошей тактикой. В какой-то мере она могла проникнуться ситуацией и помочь той раскрыться. А ещё — она была женщиной.

— Ещё вопросы есть? — если у кого они и были, то у Айрис.

Но она решила пока оставить свои вопросы при себе. Под цепким взглядом М они, кивнув друг другу, молча разошлись.


	3. 1.2

Медалин Уитакер ждать пришлось недолго. Стоило только М и Гэри уехать, как к ним в офис зашла приятного вида женщина. Если бы Айрис не видела бы фотографий, она бы никогда не догадалась, что этой женщине после развода перешло состояние суммой более миллиона долларов. Та выглядела очень скромно и вела за руку маленького мальчика лет шести.

Айрис нахмурилась. Во время предыдущего опроса миссис Уитакер она была на задании, искала улики в доме Уитакера, где нашла кое-что, о чём тут же сообщила. Именно эта деталь и беспокоила Айрис, в деле об этой улике не было ни слова. Ребёнок же наводил на одну очень смутную мысль, поэтому ей просто необходимо было переговорить с Майком и кое-что прояснить.

К тому же в документах не было сказано, что Медалин замужем, но и не было сказано, что она живёт одна, как и о том, что у неё есть ребёнок.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Уитакер, я детектив Айрис Рид, примите мои соболезнования. Я бы хотела задать вам пару вопросов о вашем муже.

Она кивнула.

— Зовите меня, пожалуйста, Медалин.

— Медалин. Зовите меня Айрис, — на это Медалин скупо улыбнулась.

Айрис перевела взгляд на мальчика, который с любопытством разглядывал всё вокруг, тихонько дёргая мать за рукав, желая хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, она улыбнулась ему и спросила:

— Он у вас славный. Сколько ему?

— Джозефу семь, вот пойдет во второй класс, — голос Медалин дрогнул.

— Присаживайтесь, Медалин, — она указала на стул. — А Джозеф, если вы не возражаете, побудет там, — Айрис кивнула на диван стоящий в стороне, где удобно расположился Такер, который внимательно наблюдал за ними, забыв об отчёте. Айрис кивнула ему.

— Да-да, конечно, — рассеянно ответила Медалин, присаживаясь на стул. — Милый, — обратилась она к сыну, касаясь его правого плеча. Мальчик вздрогнул и повернулся к матери лицом. — Посидишь на вон том диване, родной? — произнесла она, жестикулируя руками.

Ох, с грустью подумала Айрис. Это может объяснить нежелание Медалин выставлять сына на показ.

Джозеф оживлённо кивнул, но Айрис продолжила наблюдать за ним.

Медалин заметив её интерес, решила объясниться:

— Понимаете, когда Джо был маленьким, врачи поставили ему неутешительный диагноз. Врождённая глухота. К счастью, одно ухо слышит намного лучше другого, но из-за того, что очень часто не может слышать, как кто-то приближается, вздрагивает каждый раз, когда кто-то его касается.

Айрис краем глаза заметила, как Такер встал и прихватил со стоящего поблизости стола ручку и лист бумаги.

— Мне очень жаль, — она помедлила, наблюдая, как мальчик направляется к ожидающему его Такеру, который что-то жестами объяснял Джозефу. Она повернулась к Медалин. — Я знаю, что эти вопросы вам уже задавали неоднократно, но когда вы в последний раз видели Джона, Медалин?

— Перед тем, как он уехал на конференцию.

— Когда это было?

— За два дня до его отъезда. Точно, — та утвердительно кивнула сама себе. — Я отвезла Джозефа в школу, а затем отправилась к Джону.

— Могу я поинтересоваться зачем?

— Джон забыл прислать мне контакты врача, который консультировал и делал успешные операции детям. Понимаете, врачи сразу сказали, что прооперировать Джо нельзя из-за менингита, осложнившего все с трех лет. Два раза в год мы ложимся на профилактику, но пока безрезультатно.

Айрис внимательно слушала, а затем, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче, спросила:

— Медалин, не сочтите за дерзость, но кто является отцом Джозефа?

— Джон, — она отвела взгляд и замолчала, собираясь с мыслями. — Когда умерла Отэм, мы были безутешны, затем отношения начали портится, мы даже не ночевали в одной спальне. Мы были словно чужие. Так продолжалось целый год. В один из вечеров Джон пришёл воодушевлённый и мы провели прекрасную ночь вместе. Я обрадовалась, подумав, что всё наладилось. Но спустя месяц ничего не изменилось, — Медалин замолчала на мгновение, посмотрев в сторону дивана, а затем продолжила:

— Тогда я и узнала, что беременна. Как и тогда — обрадовалась, подумав, что это наш шанс. И рассказала всё Джону. Тот воспринял всё спокойно, помогал мне первые месяцы. А затем находиться рядом с ним стало невыносимо, потому что он не выглядел счастливым. И я начала срываться. Мы постоянно ругались и я, не выдержав, ушла, а он не стал задерживать. Через неделю в почтовый ящик моей матери положили бумаги о разводе и предписание, что коттедж на окраине города передаётся мне. С того момента мы толком не общались, но он всегда помогал мне и был рядом, если это было нужно, и финансово, и морально. Даже во время родов он был рядом, — Медалин слабо улыбнулась, вспоминая. — Но на этом всё закончилось.

— Были у мистера Уитакера какие-нибудь требования по поводу опеки?

— Нет, никаких. Он в любое время мог видеться с Джозефом.

— Где был Джозеф на момент убийства отца?

— У моей сестры Джослин.

— А где были вы? — она внимательно следила за реакцией Медалин на свой вопрос, но та ответила спокойно:

— Я была на собеседовании в компании АИФ. Пробовалась на должность менеджера. Джослин порекомендовала меня им, так как по профессии я бухгалтер.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

— Да, — утвердительно кивнула Медалин. — Мистер Сойер. Он проводил собеседование.

— Медалин, наверняка во время собеседования мистер Сойер давал вам свои контактные данные, например, визитку?

— О да, конечно! — та тут же достала своё портмоне, и оно сразу бросилось Айрис в глаза. С аккуратным видом Медалин оно никак не сочеталось: оно было кричаще красного цвета и было отделано кожей. Найдя нужную визитку, та передала её Айрис.

Она внимательно её осмотрела. Визитка была простой: никаких лишних штрихов, сделана в черно-белом контрасте.

— Ваша сестра работает в АИФ? — отложив визитку, поинтересовалась Айрис.

— Нет, но заместитель директора АИФ её хороший друг.

Айрис кивнула, и, заметив, что Медалин уже собиралась забрать визитку, поспешила добавить:

— Я её заберу. Спасибо, что пришли, Медалин. Вы с Джосефом можете идти.

Несколько растерявшись, та кивнула и поднялась.

— До свидания, — Медалин даже не улыбнулась.

— До свидания, — попрощалась Айрис, тоже вставая с места. Что-то не давало ей покоя, но вот только что?

Айрис задумчиво наблюдала, как Медалин Уитакер уводит своего сына, от касания тот снова вздрогнул.

— Эй, Такер, — позвала она. — Есть что-нибудь?

Такер почесал за ухом, он всегда так делал, когда не был уверен.

— Вроде нет, рисовал с энтузиазмом, правда на вопросы отвечал неохотно. Ну, знаешь, там сколько тебе лет, как успехи в школе, чем увлекаешься. Поинтересовался, что они делали в прошлые выходные. Я украдкой рассказывал об Эмили, что они одногодки и прочее, чтобы его разговорить. Правда, когда я спросил о последнем он воодушевился, но как-то тут же притих.

— Что он ответил? — поинтересовалась Айрис. Возможно, разговор с Джозефом даст им хоть какие-то подсказки.

— Про выходные рассказал немного, только то, что был у тети Джослин, а потом мама забрала его. Что же касается хобби, то ему нравятся технологии: планшеты, компьютеры и так далее, что не удивительно в наше-то время, — Такер по-доброму усмехнулся. — Я пытался его расшевелить после этого, но он закрылся и что-то рисовал на бумаге.

— Рисунок остался?

— Да, правда, я понятия не имею, что это значит, — озадаченно ответил Такер, протягивая лист.


	4. 1.3

Айрис нахмурилась.

Она совершенно точно не рассчитывала на такой ответ.

Но взяв лист в руки, Айрис тут же поняла озадаченность Такера. Рисунок, который она держала в руке, на первый взгляд выглядел непримечательно: на нем были изображены трое, — и Айрис сразу же догадалась, что это сам Джозеф и его родители.

Её удивило расположение их троих на рисунке: Медалин стояла одна, а Джон и Джозеф — в стороне. 

Айрис тут же вспомнила один из своих обязательных курсов по повышению квалификации — психологию, где говорили, что рисунок ребёнка может многое рассказать о семье. В большинстве случаев на рисунках детей семья стоит рядом — это объясняется тем, что ребёнку комфортно в семье. 

Но рисунок Джозефа говорил об обратном. 

Она неосознанно потянулась к кольцу. Медалин её беспокоила не так сильно, как мальчик. Было в нём что-то такое, что она не могла объяснить. 

Джозеф был сильно зажат для ребёнка своего возраста, он мало разговаривал, хотя и проявлял интерес к окружающим людям. Она понимала, что, вероятнее всего, частичная глухота сильно повлияла на его развитие и коммуникабельность и что отсутствие отца в семье тоже наложило свой отпечаток. И для ребёнка его возраста это было тяжелым испытанием.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — поинтересовался Такер чуть погодя.

— Не уверена, — ответила она, всё ещё хмурясь. — Но я думаю, что Джозефу нужно поговорить с психологом. Мне кажется странным сам рисунок.

Такер кивнул.

— Я тоже это заметил. Он, — тут он помедлил, подбирая слова, — другой. Да и сам Джозеф был, немного, я не знаю, зажат. Я видел многих детей после потери родителей, ведь в этом возрасте они уже понимают, что такое смерть, и картина мне никогда не нравилась.

Слова Такера напомнили Айрис о том самом роковом дне, когда тысячи детей остались без родителей. Она была там, когда самолёт врезался во второй раз. Она была в том лагере, куда поместили детей. Они были напуганы.

— Дети выглядят потерянными и стараются держаться поближе к родным, — и не подозревая об этом, Такер воспроизвёл в памяти её визит. Она вздрогнула. — Как думаешь, она рассказала сыну о смерти отца? — поинтересовался Такер.

Айрис покачала головой.

— Не думаю. Заметил, что рядом нет Отэм? Ведь наверняка Медалин рассказывала о ней ему.

— Думаешь, он бы нарисовал их вместе?

— Думаю, что нет. Он не знал её, и даже если бы и нарисовал, то нарисовал отдельно, как и Медалин. — Тут она запнулась. — То есть, она была бы скорее где-нибудь наверху. Ты видел, как близко с Джозефом нарисован Джон? Он словно закрывает его от всех. Как щит. Надо разузнать об этом побольше. 

Также было странным и то, что Медалин вообще взяла его с собой, в первую очередь потому что маленькому ребенку было бы довольно сложно скрывать свои эмоции и Джозефу было бы комфортнее в знакомой обстановке, а не в участке. Но пока это были лишь её соображения, она не была сильна в психологии. Ей нужно обсудить это с Майком. 

— Нам нужно поговорить об этом с самим Джозефом, — твердо закончила она.

— Без Медалин? 

— Да. Но, скорее всего, она не даст на это согласия.

— Можно настоять на визите к психологу.

— На основании чего? Рисунка? Этого будет недостаточно, но попробовать стоит, — Айрис закусила губу. Этого точно будет недостаточно. А без согласия Медалин почти невозможно. Если только…

— Заверим её, что при этом будет присутствовать соцработник, психолог и, если надо, адвокат, — предложил Такер.

— Вместе с ним должна пойти его тетя, Джослин Фрейзер, — уверенно добавила она, согласно кивая словам Такера. — Её ведь уже опросили? 

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Но почему именно она? Разве с матерью он не будет чувствовать себя увереннее? — удивился тот.

— Я не уверена в этом. Мне кажется, он наоборот, закроется и не скажет ни слова. А Джослин не мама, но и не совершенно посторонний человек. Пойду позвоню Гэри, может, у них есть какие зацепки и заодно узнаю мнение М на этот счёт.


	5. 1.4

Но не успела она нажать на кнопку вызова, как к ним заглянул Кэрриган.

— У меня кое-что есть, и этого вы точно не ожидали, — усмехаясь сказал он.

У Кэрригана была отвратительная способность портить ей настроение. Может, потому, что тот на момент её ухода был новичком, показавшим себя не лучшим образом, а, может, и потому, что чрезмерно любил чужое внимание к своей персоне. Говоря на чистоту — он её раздражал.

— Нас мало чем можно удивить, Том, — парировала Айрис. — Что ты нашёл? Уже сообщил М?

— Только что. В общем, дело вот в чём: никакой Джой Роджерс нет. Точнее, она существовала когда-то, но теперь её нет, — по мере того, как Кэрриган говорил, усмешка становилась шире. 

— Как это? — спросил Такер. Он, как и Айрис, находился в недоумении. — Она умерла? 

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Кэрриган.

— Том, не тяни, — подтрунила его Айрис. Кэрриган любил потянуть кота за хвост, но это не мешало ему быть отменным специалистом. В этом она убедилась, прочитав пару отчётов, накопившихся за время её отсутствия.

— Джой Роджерс два года назад сменила фамилию и имя, но только пару месяцев назад Джой Роджерс официально перестала существовать. Теперь её имя Тейлор Хопс и она — мужчина.

В первую секунду ей показалось, что он шутит, но его прямой взгляд говорил об обратном. 

Такер закашлялся.

На секунду возникла неуютная тишина, но Кэрриган словно и не заметил:

— Это была одна из причин, почему Роджерс было тяжело найти. Также подтвердилось предположение М: она не из Нью-Йорка, а из Техаса. Появился повод позвонить Райсу, — Кэрриган едва заметно улыбнулся, но тут же вновь стал серьёзным. — Который подтвердил, что Роджерс оттуда. Но наша главная проблема не в этом. Больше ничего о Роджерс неизвестно. Все данные засекречены и у нас нет доступа.

— Программа по защите свидетелей? 

— Вполне возможно, — кивнул Кэрриган.

— Что сказал М? — поинтересовалась она.

— У него, как и у нас, нет доступа к файлам. Но он сказал, что поговорит с Блэком.

Такер сокрушённо вздохнул. 

— Мы все знаем Блэка, из него едва что-то вытянешь. 

— На то он и директор, — усмехнулся Кэрриган. — И ещё кое-что. У Роджерс есть брат по имени Джеймс Фоул.

— Фоул? Наш подозреваемый? — уточнила Айрис. — Разве он не должен был быть засекречен в целях безопасности? 

— По каким-то причинам этого не сделали, — хмуро ответил Кэрриган. — Нужно больше информации.

— А не может это быть подсадной уткой? — выдвинул предположение Такер.

— Думаешь, кто-то сверху? — Если Айрис его правильно поняла и если его предположение окажется верным, им нужно быть очень и очень осторожными.

Такер молча кивнул.

— Так. Никому ни слова, — предупредила она. — Я сообщу об этом М.

Даже такие предположения нужно держать в тайне.

Стоило им замолчать, как в проёме показалась Поппи.

— О, Попс, — поприветствовал её Кэрриган, — какими судьбами? Ты редко тут бываешь.

Поппи поморщилась. Она терпеть не могла это прозвище, но по какой-то причине никто не сообщил об этом Кэрригану.

Айрис и Такер просто кивнули в знак приветствия.

— Я закончила вскрытие. И есть кое-что, что вам нужно знать. М я уже известила.

— Что там, Поппи? — поинтересовался Такер.

— В теле Уитакера слишком много свинца. Ли обнаружил, что его печень полностью уничтожена.

— Разве так и не должно быть? — удивился Кэрриган. — Пуля попала именно в печень.

Поппи покачала головой.

— И он был жив не менее получаса, возможно, пару часов, точное время я скажу чуть позже, но его печень была уничтожена не поэтому.

— Хочешь сказать, что свинец там не только от пули? — догадалась Айрис. — Его отравили? 

— Да, слишком высокое содержание свинца. Как будто его пичкали им как минимум пару месяцев, — заметив их недоуменные взгляды, она продолжила: 

— Такое количество свинца присуще людям, работающим в промышленной сфере, но, как мне известно, Уитакер не был одним из них. И работал вдали от такого рода деятельности.

— Абсолютно никаких пересечений, — подтвердила Айрис.

— Значит, можно сделать пару предположений. Первое — его травили, и он не знал об этом, второе — он сам себя травил.

— Или третий, — встрял Кэрриган, — свинец оказался в его окружении случайно.

— Возможно, — кивнула Поппи, — но маловероятно. Как и то, что он травил себя сам. У него на то нет никаких видимых причин. 

Айрис была с ней согласна. Но это всё равно нужно было проверить.

Тем временем Поппи продолжила:

— Новых отпечатков я тоже не нашла. Точнее, не нашла ранее неизвестных отпечатков.

Айрис насторожилась. Это могло значить лишь одно, и это ей уже не нравилось. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что к нему кто-то прикасался до или после его убийства? — уточнил Такер.

Поппи кивнула.

— Те, что были найдены на его одежде идентифицированы, как отпечатки горничной и управляющей. 

А это значило, что и горничная, и управляющая им солгали. А с той информацией, что дала им Поппи, может оказаться, что, когда они его нашли, он был ещё жив.

Кэрриган выругался.

— Вы нормально себя чувствуете? — вдруг спросила Поппи. — Голова не кружится, не тошнит, нет никаких болей в животе и суставах, слабости?

Все трое недоуменно переглянулись, и Поппи пояснила:

— Стоит вызвать специальную группу для проверки помещения. Есть вероятность, что мы могли прикасаться к источнику свинца во время обыска квартиры. Я бы не стала так сильно беспокоиться, если бы не высокий показатель в его теле. Так что? 

Все отрицательно мотнули головой. 

— Отлично, но мне всё равно нужно, чтобы вы сдали анализы. Чтобы быть уверенной на все сто процентов.

Увидев, как Кэрриган хочет что-то сказать, она добавила:

— Да, анализы я буду брать сама. Да, даже у М, — и пресекая ещё одну попытку Кэрригана что-то сказать, добавила: — Кровь подойдёт.

Она и Такер переглянулись, понимая друг друга без слов. Кто-то задолжал Поппи редкую монетку: она успела прервать Кэрригана до того, как тот сострит. 

— И ещё кое-что. Лучше в лабораторию пока не заходить, — на этих словах она развернулась и ушла. Но Айрис готова была поспорить, что перед тем как уйти, Поппи победно улыбнулась.

Теперь точно нужно звонить М.


	6. 1.5

Но ей снова не удалось, потому что Майк сам возник на пороге.

Айрис улыбнулась краешком губ. Возможно, это даже и к лучшему.

— Как всё прошло? — спросила она. — Есть какие новости? Узнали что-нибудь у Леи Бейтс?

— Узнали, что она та ещё стерва, — Гэри скривился словно от зубной боли.

— Ну, Гэри, перестань, — раздался знакомый голос с порога. — Ничего страшного не случилось, она всего-то раскритиковала твой внешний вид.

Обернувшись, Айрис увидела Вайлет, что было очень неожиданно и приятно одновременно.

— Наконец-то! — довольно отметил Кэрриган, за что получил уничтожающий взгляд от Гэри. — Хоть один…

Но закончить фразу он не рискнул, заметив устремлённый на него взгляд М, но все догадывались, что он хотел сказать.

— Мне этот галстук и рубашку Джейн подбирала, — хмуро отозвался Гэри. — А своим комментарием она её оскорбила. Нет, видите ли, у вас вкуса, — передразнил он, видимо, Лею Бейтс.

— Не переживай, — подбодрила его Вайлет. — Её розовые пушистые тапочки с помпонами были наилучшим показателем вкуса, — сказала она, а затем рассмеялась. — Галстук делает тебя несколько старомодным, — добавила она с виноватым видом.

— То есть вы все видели и молчали? — Гэри наигранно возмутился.

Они переглянулись, пряча улыбки.

— Какими судьбами, Вайлет? — поинтересовалась Айрис, переводя тему. — Я думала у тебя медовый месяц в самом разгаре.

— Так и было, — кивнула та. — Но мы с Артуром подумали, что недели в Ванкувере нам вполне хватит.

Такер присвистнул.

— Я думал, вы поедете куда потеплее.

— Мы тоже, — усмехнулась Вайлет. — Но когда тебе на свадьбу дарят путёвку с видом на горы, грех отказываться. Да и Канада оказалась милостива к нам с погодой. Даже слишком милостива, я бы сказала.

Она и Вайлет переглянулись. Кажется, у той есть что ей рассказать.

— Рад тебя видеть, а то ушла к этим своим ищейкам и ищи её свищи... — с улыбкой сказал Такер.

— Я тоже рада вас всех видеть, — она вернула ему улыбку.

— А теперь к делу, — серьёзно сказал М. — Лея Бейтс на момент убийства была на пути домой в машине с личным водителем, который не только подтвердил её алиби, но и предоставил записи. Мотива у неё как не было, так и нет. Пока.

— Маршрут далёк от пентхауса Уитакера? — спросил Такер.

— Да, — ответил Гэри. — Мы проверили, датчик зафиксировал все передвижения.

— А Морроу? У него есть алиби? — тут же задал важный вопрос Кэрриган.

Айрис пожалела, что не успела задать его сама — Морроу был одним из потенциальных подозреваемых, у которого мог быть мотив.

И тут заговорил М.

— Вайлет здесь как раз поэтому, её подключили к делу и она сотрудничает с нами.

— Выяснилось, что Морроу является адвокатом Фоула, — продолжила за него Вайлет. — Я, как представитель департамента хищений, должна была убедиться, что Морроу действует в рамках закона, и у него есть все карты на руках, несмотря на то, что дело о краже выглядит довольно наигранным. Морроу в два счёта докажет, что обвинения Чарльзтона — фальшивка. Хотя бы потому что тот отыграл у казино свою же сумму денег и ещё бонус — первую ставку суммой в двести долларов. А затем ещё шесть первых ставок равной сумме трёх тысяч. Об этом мне рассказал сам Морроу, но это вы и так, наверняка, знаете. С его же слов, проблема Фоула лишь в том, что на каждой пятой удвоенной ставке, он выигрывал. Именно это и вызывает подозрения со стороны закона, — и тут Вайлет нахмурилась. — Но и это можно оспорить. И я даже знаю как, — мрачно закончила она.

Гэри вытащил из привезённой папки бумаги.

— Алиби у Морроу есть, во время убийства он как раз навещал обвиняемого. Надсмотрщик и охрана, а также сам Фоул, готовы подтвердить его алиби. Вот бумаги, — папка оказалась на столе, но никто к ней не притронулся. Все и так знали, что прикопаться там будет не к чему. Морроу был первоклассным адвокатом и наверняка убедился, чтобы не было никаких неточностей, ни у него, ни у его жены.

Кэрриган раздосадовано вздохнул.

— А я так надеялся!..

— Значит, нам нужно доказать, что Фоул как-то сфальсифицировал свой выигрыш, — твердо заключила Вайлет.

— Мы знаем, что машина тасует по две колоды, и, когда та заканчивается, крупье снова вставляет её в машину, — задумчиво протянул Такер.

Айрис продолжила его мысль:

— Все изготовители уверяют, что тасование происходит случайным путём. Но велика вероятность того, что кто-то мог взломать машину и подобрать код.

— Я позвоню изготовителю, — тут же вызвался Кэрриган.

— Так мы ищем хакера? — уточнила Вайлет. — Я могу позвонить Артуру в отдел киберпреступлений. Думаю, он захочет помочь.

М остудил её пыл:

— Пока не нужно, для начала нам нужно убедиться, что такая вероятность есть. Но в любом случае, спасибо. А что там с Уитакером? И Роджерс? — обратился он к ним.

При фамилии последней Кэрриган расплылся в омерзительной ухмылочке.

— С Роджерс не всё так просто. Первое, она сменила имя, второе — она сделала операцию и третье — она официально сменила пол, став Тейлор Хопс, но, как я уже говорил, — файл засекречен.

— С этим возникли какие-нибудь проблемы? — поинтересовался М.

— Мы не уверены, — отозвался Такер. — После звонка Кэрригана тебе, мы обнаружили, что Джеймс Фоул — её брат. А как раз в то время, когда

Роджерс делала операцию, Фоул выиграл крупную сумму, и до сих пор неизвестно, на какие деньги делалась столь дорогостоящая операция и все процедуры к ней примыкающие. Я запрошу данные о сроке операции. Надеюсь, это не входит в кодекс неразглашения данных о пациентах или придётся обратиться для этого в суд?

— Во избежание скандала, лучше обратиться прямиком в суд, — ответила Вайлет. — Но нужны веские основания. А у нас они пока только косвенные, — тут она сделала паузу. — Сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы раздобыть улики?

— Дай нам день, — уверено произнёс М. — Также Морроу не дал однозначного ответа по поводу смерти Отэм Уитакер и почему в прессе об этом ни слова. Но он точно что-то знает, так как попросил о встрече. Есть ещё один нерешённый вопрос: почему Джозеф не отображался в базе данных, но думаю это мы сможем выяснить, как только я получу от Блэка доступ. Есть что-нибудь ещё?

— Пока нет, но Поппи собиралась узнать точное время смерти, — ответил Кэрриган.

— Хорошо, — кивнул М. — Я зайду к ней.

— Нельзя, — возразила Айрис. — Она настояла на том, чтобы в лабораторию никто не заходил.

— Это опасно? — насторожился он.

— Мы не знаем.

— И как надолго тоже? — резюмировал М.

— Да.

— Что с отпечатками? — голос М стал жёстче.

Айрис невольно вздрогнула.

В последний раз, когда она слышала этот тон, они намеревались поймать террориста, взорвавшего бомбу в метро, и стараниями всей команды нашли.

— Поппи сказала лишь, что это отпечатки горничной и управляющей Элоизы Мари, — неуверенно ответил Такер.

— Вы проверили их по базе?

— Как раз этим занимаюсь, — откликнулся Кэрриган, тут же утыкаясь в монитор.

Тут зазвонил телефон М.

— Привет, Поппи. Что там у тебя?

Все тут же прислушались, и по тому, как голос М смягчился, стало понятно, что всё в порядке.

— Отлично, я сейчас зайду, — и М сбросил вызов.

— У Поппи всё в порядке, концентрация в лаборатории не превышает нормы, а это значит, что она была права и источник находится не в самом Уитакере. Специальная группа уже выехала на место.

  
Такер не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, но никто этого словно и не заметил, пряча взгляды. Не заметить влюблённость Такера в Поппи было сложно, а после изнурительного развода с женой он уж точно мог позволить себе влюбиться. Только вот, кажется, Поппи этого совсем не замечала или не хотела замечать.

На губах М заиграла такая знакомая загадочная улыбка, что Айрис сразу поняла: он что-то задумал и даже ей было сложно сказать насчёт чего.

— Хорошая работа, как найдёшь что-нибудь, дай знать, — обронил он. — Вы все молодцы.

Кажется, на этом обмен новостями был исчерпан, но не успела Айрис сделать и шага, как её остановила Вайлет.

— Риз, у тебя будет пара минут на кофе во время обеда? 

Она кивнула, вспоминая, как они с ней познакомились впервые. Это было совсем незадолго до прихода М, четыре года назад, когда только выпустившаяся из академии Вайлет ступила на порог их отдела. 

Они с Вайлет быстро нашли общий язык и спустя год могли с гордостью называться лучшими подругами. Ещё через год к ним на стажировку заступил Артур Мур, и та влюбилась как кошка, но, согласно уставу, эти двое не могли быть вместе, и Артур с радостью перевёлся в киберотдел, что стало сдвигом в их отношениях, ещё через год он сделал Вайлет предложение и Вайлет, по её словам, недолго думая, перевелась в отдел хищений. Но они-то все знали, что это была идея Артура, так он хотел обезопасить свою невесту, что в общем-то у него и получилось. Только вот они все по ней скучали.

У Вайлет была маленькая особенность — она могла разрядить любую обстановку, и иногда им этого не хватало.

— Конечно, если расследование не унесёт в неизвестные дали, — усмехнулась она. Ей всё ещё нельзя было выезжать на места преступлений, что казалось ей нелепым, раз ей позволяли допрашивать людей.

— Если унесёт, то только с нами, — отозвался М.

Айрис замерла. Он только что дал ей негласное разрешение посещения мест преступлений?

Она помедлила, а затем кивнула.

— Значит будет, — Вайлет рассмеялась.

— Я рада вернуться, как же я по вам скучала, — сказала Вайлет, заметив, что она поглядывает в сторону уходящего М. — Иди, потом поговорим. Мне есть, что тебе рассказать, — подмигнув, обронила та.

Айрис кивнула и взяла со стола рисунок. Правильно, всё потом. Дело не ждёт.

Ей нужно было поговорить с М. Откладывать это не было смысла.

— Майк, можно тебя на минутку? — спросила она, равняясь с ним.

— Конечно, как раз узнаем, что обнаружила Поппи.

— Вот, — сказала она, протягивая ему лист. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

М мельком взглянул на рисунок, а затем остановился.

— Это нарисовал Джозеф? — уточнил он.

— Да, я как раз хотела об этом поговорить. Я думаю, нам нужно расспросить Джозефа.

— Да, — он нахмурился и возобновил движение. — Джозеф что-то знает. И нам надо понять, что именно.

— Ты думаешь, он знает, кто убил отца? — спросила она.

— Да, — в голосе М не было сомнений, но чуть погодя он добавил: — Хотел бы я ошибаться. Я позвоню Толсону, нам нужно решение суда. Раз уж она с нами, позвони Вайлет, пускай будет наготове, чтобы организовать всё и пусть позвонит в службу опеки, чтобы присутствовал соцработник и переводчик, так как никто кроме Такера не владеет языком жестов.

— Мы можем попросить его провести опрос, — предложила Айрис.

— Нет. Это должен быть кто-то незнакомый и лучше пусть это будет женщина.

— Почему? — удивилась она.

— Думаю, ему будет комфортнее. Но могу ошибаться. Мне нужно будет посоветоваться с детским психологом по поводу рисунка и допроса, чтобы быть уверенным. Но сначала нужно оповестить Медалин Уитакер.

— У тебя есть специалист на примете? 

— Конечно, ей я доверяю как никому другому, — чуть улыбнувшись, ответил М.

— Кристалл? — поняла Айрис. — Ты уверен? 

— Да. Сейчас узнаем, что там с Уитакером, и я сообщу о миссис Уитакер о предстоящем вопросе. Если она даст на это согласие, если нет, обращусь к Толсону. 

— Хорошо, сейчас позвоню Вайлет, — кивнула Айрис. — Правда, Толсон не очень обрадуется запросу о допросе ребёнка, — добавила она, набирая номер Вайлет.

— Это не важно. Толсон — отличный судья и, если на столе будут все карты, он поймёт, что это необходимо.

Айрис кивнула и дала подробные инструкции, когда Вайлет ответила на том конце провода.

— Что сказала Вайлет? — спросил М, когда она положила трубку.

— Организует всё в лучшем виде. Мы должны также учитывать тот факт, что на допрос собственного ребёнка Медалин не пустят на основании того, что это противоречит интересам Джозефа, который на данный момент является несовершеннолетним. Эту основу мы также должны подкрепить доказательствами.

М кивнул, а Айрис продолжила:

— Единственная загвоздка — это адвокат, и он вне сомнений будет лучшим, потому как Медалин не упустит шанса оспорить решение, — М снова кивнул. Он, как и все, прекрасно осознавал риск. — Пока никаких сдвигов с поиском данных о горничной и Элоизе Мари, кроме того, что обе эмигрантки и приехали в страну относительно недавно. Кэрриган подал запрос в эмиграционную службу. И есть хорошие новости: Гэри что-то нашёл на Фоула, но Вайлет сказала, что сообщит об этом позже, когда они удостоверятся.

— Отлично, — ответил М, толкая дверь в лабораторию. — Что у тебя, Поппи? — спросил он у склонившейся над трупом Поппи.

— Майк, Айрис, — она подняла голову и широко улыбнулась. — Рада, что могу выйти и подышать свежим воздухом, что и сделаю, как только узнаю, когда умерла наша жертва, — она вытащила градусник.

— А где Ли? — поинтересовалась Айрис.

— Я его отпустила. Ему что-то сразу стало дурно и он сбежал, — со смешком отозвалась та, а затем снова стала серьёзной. — Температура тела тридцать шесть и три десятых по Цельсию, повторным замером взятая из печени и прямой кишки. Если взять норму и учитывать тот факт, что у него было огнестрельное ранение, которое в других обстоятельствах бы охладило труп быстрее, так как он умер не сразу и, скорее, от большой потери крови, нежели от самого выстрела. Его тело находилось при комнатной температуре в помещении, которое не проветривалось. Сам же он был одет в кожаную куртку, которая, как известно, какое-то время удерживает тепло, что существенно замедлило охлаждение, вывод напрашивается один — когда его нашли, он, скорее всего, был ещё жив. Возможно, без сознания или в бреду, но жив. А это значит, что отпечатки тех людей, которые я нашла на его кожаной куртке, ещё застали его живым, — отложив градусник в сторону, закончила Поппи.

Снова зазвонил телефон.

— Это Кэрриган, — сказал М перед тем, как поднять трубку. — Да?

Поппи ополоснула руки.

— Я поднимусь с вами, — тихо шепнула она Айрис,

Ей ничего не оставалось как кивнуть, а тем временем М закончил разговор.

— У Гэри есть новости, пришла видеозапись из пентхауса.


	7. 2.1

— Так что там? — поинтересовался М, как только они снова оказались в офисе; Поппи пошла вместе с ними, и повернувшийся на голос М Такер расплылся в улыбке, которую тут же поспешил скрыть.

— Мы просмотрели видеозапись и кое-что обнаружили, — ответил Гэри. — В комнату заходил кто-то из обслуживающего персонала: на нём была форма. 

— Ты говоришь он, — уточнил М. — Это мужчина?

— Мы судим по комплекции, — ответил Кэрриган. — И думаем, что да. Вот, — он воспроизвёл запись того момента, как кто-то заходит в пентхаус.

М кивнул. 

— Он искусно избегает камер.

— Да, — согласилась Вайлет. — Он словно знал об их расположении и радиусе обзора.

— И на руках у него перчатки, — добавил Гэри. — Но смотрите дальше, — он перемотал немного вперед. — Видите? — На быстрой перемотке, кадр был остановлен на пятнадцатой минуте после захода объекта в пентхаус.

— Это горничная, — нахмурился М.

— И она с тележкой из прачечной, — заметила Айрис, сосредоточившись на том, что, возможно, может быть главным. — Она заходила в пентхаус? 

Такер кивнул.

— Да, перед этим кому-то позвонив. Возможно, Элоизе Мари, управляющей, — и заметив испытующий взгляд М, тут же добавил: — Уже проверяем.

Гэри снова перемотал чуть-чуть вперёд.

— Стоп, — остановил его М.

Гэри остановил запись.

— Здесь горничная отвлеклась на звонок и отвернулась от двери, и объект выскользнул из пентхауса, спрятавшись за тележку.

— Что у него в руках? — поинтересовалась Айрис.

— Похоже на простынь, — предположил Такер.

— И он закинул её в корзину, — хмыкнув, добавил Кэрриган. — Какой опрометчивый поступок, — но его комментария словно никто и не заметил. — А затем спрятался в корзине сам, — закончил он.

— Да, вижу, — кивнул М. — Перемотай чуть назад, — попросил он, заметив что-то.

Гэри без лишних вопросов вернулся к нужному кадру, и Айрис присмотрелась внимательней. И тоже заметила это.

— На его руке нет перчатки, — наконец озвучила Поппи, тоже внимательно смотревшая запись.

— А ещё там не только простынь, — добавил М, и Гэри увеличил тележку на экране. 

— Подушка! — воскликнул Кэрриган и добавил раздосадовано: — И как я не заметил?

К слову, Айрис тоже не заметила.

— Кто отвёз тележку в прачечную? — спросил М.

— Менеджер, — тут же отозвался Гэри. — Уорд его уже допросил. Скоро будет в участке.

— Если он ещё там, пускай поинтересуется, куда делось содержимое тележки.

— Хорошо, я сообщу ему, — кивнул Гэри.

— А вы что нашли? — поинтересовался Кэрриган.

— Я уверена, что Уитакер был жив, когда его обнаружили, — ответила Поппи, накручивая прядь на палец.

Гэри тем временем набрал Уорда.

Айрис и Вайлет встревоженно переглянулись. Поппи всегда так делала, когда нервничала. Есть ли что-то ещё о чём она не сказала? 

— Нам стоит снова опросить горничную и Элоизу Мари, — заключил М. — Эмиграционная служба пока не дала ответа?

— Нет. Пока нет, — ответил Кэрриган, проверяя что-то в компьютере.

— Что сказал Алистер? — спросила Айрис, увидев, как Гэри кладёт трубку.

— Он уже был на пути сюда, когда я ему позвонил. Он возвращается в пентхаус. Алистер уже говорил до этого с менеджером и, по его словам, тот выглядел крайне напуганным. 

— Чем? 

— Он не знает. И раз уж записи у нас, попросил проверить камеры возле входа и зачем-то в подсобке на втором этаже.

— Кто-нибудь из криминалистов есть поблизости? — спросил М.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — отозвался Такер.

— Что ж, Гэри, тебе придётся вернуться. Ещё раз позвони Уорду, пусть подождёт на месте. Нужно попробовать найти хоть какие-то отпечатки на тележке.

— Перчатка, — понял Гэрри. 

— Да. Если он её потерял, нам нужно найти её. Возможно, она даст нам зацепку, как и простынь.

— Хорошо, я выезжаю, — и Гэрри спешно покинул офис.

— Мне звонить для задержания управляющей и горничной? — поинтересовался Кэрриган.

— Нет, — ответил М. — Но нужна слежка. Рид и Гордон, вы к дому горничной. — Она и Вайлет, ни секунды не мешкая, поднялись со своих мест. — А я и Такер отправимся к управляющей. Кэрриган…

— Уорд просил просмотреть записи. Я помню, — кивнул Кэрриган, снова уткнувшись в экран.

— Я помогу ему, — предложила Поппи.

— Отлично, — весело отметил тот. 

М кивнул и направился к выходу, они последовали за ним, и перед тем как лифт закрылся, они все услышали, как Кэрриган с любопытством поинтересовался:

— У нас есть попкорн?

Вайлет, недоуменно переводя взгляд с одного на другого, спросила:

— Он всегда такой? 

— Всегда, — ответил Такер, комично закатывая глаза к потолку. — Поздравляю, теперь ты официально познакомилась с Томасом Кэрриганом.

Вайлет прыснула, пихая его в бок. 

— Ну не может быть всё так плохо. Он мне нравится, — кивая самой себе, сказала Вайлет.

Айрис вздохнула. Кэрриган во многом был похож на Артура, и она не могла винить её в симпатии.

М довольно усмехнулся, но промолчал. 

День обещал быть интересным.

 


	8. 2.2

Когда они сели в машину, Вайлет тут же принялась щебетать, как птичка. Айрис по-доброму усмехнулась. Ничего не изменилось, если Ви начала говорить, её не заткнёшь.

Какое-то время они просто обсуждали коллег, а затем Вайлет спросила:

— Как думаешь, Джеймс Фоул и правда оплатил сестре операцию по смене пола?

— Не знаю, но вполне возможно. У Джой… — Айрис тут же поправилась, — Тейлора не было таких денег. По тем данным, что у нас есть, она не могла бы оплатить её самостоятельно — единственным выходом было бы взять кредит. Но об этом ни слова. Да и откуда бы у официанта такие деньги? 

— Если Тейлор работал официантом, то как они познакомились с Джоном? — Вайлет нахмурилась.

— Хороший вопрос. Где, ещё раз, работал Джеймс Фоул? 

— Не припомню, — Вайлет прикусила губу. — Позвонить Гэри? Или лучше Кэрригану? 

Айрис кивнула, следя за дорогой.

— Кэрригану. Так будет быстрее.

— Это будет неловко, — Айрис не стала спрашивать почему. Сама помнила тот момент, когда ей пришлось звонить Кэрригану впервые. — Сейчас, — Ви набрала номер и шёпотом спросила: — Эй, Риз, как к нему лучше обратиться?

— Как хочешь? — предложила Айрис, стараясь не засмеяться.

— Не смешно, — улыбаясь, одними губами ответила Вайлет, но тут же посерьёзнела: — Том? Это Вайлет. Где, ещё раз, работал Джеймс Фоул? 

Айрис прислушалась: на том конце провода громко чертыхнулись, затем Айрис услышала грохот и усмехнулась, но тут же вернула своё внимание на дорогу. 

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо, — она положила трубку. — Ты не поверишь. 

— Что такое? — Айрис нахмурилась.

— Он работает на АИФ.

— АИФ? — переспросила она. — Туда хотела устроиться Медалин Уитакер.

— Это ещё не всё. Он там исполнительный директор.

— Так, если Джеймс Фоул исполнительный директор инвестиционного фонда, то смысла в краже чего-либо нет никакого. Он достаточно обеспечен, чтобы не нуждаться в деньгах, и мог спокойно оплатить операцию Тейлора.

Теперь пришёл черед Айрис чертыхаться, правда, мысленно.

— Вот именно. Но почему он не помог сестре, будучи достаточно обеспеченным? Он мог устроить её на фирму, и та бы не работала официантом.

— Верно, но не думаю, что это хоть как-то связано. Возможно, его сестра хотела быть самостоятельной. Ведь, когда она начала встречаться с Джоном, она только-только закончила университет. Я помню себя, — Айрис улыбнулась, — как только появилась возможность, я тут же съехала из родительского дома, оставив его Киту. Была слишком упряма, чтобы просить помощи. Даже тогда, когда в первый же месяц не хватило денег на то, чтобы оплатить аренду.

— Да, может быть, — Вайлет согласно кивнула. — И что же ты сделала?

— Пошла работать уборщицей в ближайший бар. Платили неплохо, так что я не жаловалась и лавировала между учёбой и ночными сменами. Правда, во время практики в академии я была почти трупом, — она рассмеялась. — Как-то сдала экзамены на профпригодность, хотя в первый год на меня смотрели со скепсисом. Я бы тоже смотрела, если бы ученик почти что засыпал на учениях. Но это длилось недолго: обо всём разузнал Кит. На этом моя карьера уборщицы закончилась, и не то, чтобы я была против, просто… именно он держал меня на плаву пару месяцев, пока я сдавала экзамены. Я всё ещё чувствую себя обязанной ему, за всё. К тому же, — добавила она, припарковываясь недалеко от дома горничной, — в АИФ работает знакомый сестры Медалин. Надо уточнить, как его зовут. Теперь мы знаем, что в компании работает некто Сойер и что там же работает Фоул. Возможно, это просто совпадение, но нам стоит проверить.

— Смотри, вот она, — Вайлет указала на идущую по улице девушку. — Руа живёт с сестрой, возможно, это она, — сделала она предположение по поводу второй девушки. 

— Если это Флавия, то она выглядит намного старше, чем должна. По документам ей только исполнилось двадцать. Здесь же она выглядит на все тридцать. Да и обычно в это время она должна быть в колледже.

— Колледж всегда можно прогулять, — заметила Вайлет. — И разве у нас нет фотографий?

— Фотография есть, но она слишком старая, сделана девять лет назад, мы можем лишь приблизительно сказать, отталкиваясь от этой фотографии, как она выглядит. Все же прошло достаточно времени, и она могла измениться. Да и тогда ей было всего одиннадцать, её сделали для статьи в газете по случаю гибели их родителей. Если Флавия и прогуливает колледж, то не думаю, что она бы показалась при этом сестре, — возразила Айрис. — Мне было бы стыдно. Скорее всего, именно Руа обеспечивает её всем, пока она учится после гибели родителей.

— Да, наверное, ты права, — согласилась Ви. — Но кто тогда? У Руи нет ни друзей, ни знакомых, кроме Элоизы. Соседка? Коллега? — она щёлкнула затвором камеры. — Отправлю фото Кэрригану.

Айрис кивнула.

— Есть что-нибудь с эмиграционной службы?

— Кэрриган сказал, они могут подтвердить пока только, что Элоиза и Руа прибыли в страну легально. О Флавии пока нет данных.

— Она была несовершеннолетней, когда пересекла страну?

— Да, и Руа на правах опекуна могла беспрепятственно забрать её с собой. Они проверяют документы на соответствие.

— Отлично, — отозвалась Айрис. — Они заходят в дом. Нам нужно узнать, кто эта женщина, что-то мне подсказывает, что она довольно близка с Руей.

Вайлет кивнула.

— Не часто незнакомых людей приглашают в дом.

— Именно. Ещё надо узнать, чем занималась Руа, после того, как покинула пентхаус. Не думаю, что это её первый приход домой.

— Думаешь, она была где-то ещё? — поинтересовалась Ви.

— Возможно, — она достала телефон. — Позвоню Гэри, он должен был добраться до места двадцать минут назад, возможно, у них с Аллистером уже что-то есть.

В телефоне раздались гудки, на втором Гэри поднял трубку.

— Что такое, Риз? — раздалось на том конце.

— Хотела узнать, удалось ли Аллистеру найти хоть какие-то отпечатки. Ты же уже на месте?

— Да, но на Пятой образовались пробки. Благо было недалеко, — Гэри хмыкнул. — Аллистер пока говорит с менеджером, что же касается тележки, то она пропала.

— Пропала? Когда? 

Айрис включила громкую связь.

— Аллистер говорит, что успел её осмотреть и менеджер отвёз её в прачечную, но когда Ал за ней вернулся, её там уже не было. Её ищут.

— Он нашёл простынь, подушку и перчатку?

— Нет, — Гэри разочаровано выдохнул. — Но он нашёл отпечатки, чьи они пока неизвестно.

— На камерах что-нибудь есть? 

— Кэрриган пока ничего не нашёл. Камеры со входа ничего не дали. Коридор в прачечную — слепая зона, владелец заверил, что в ближайшее время это исправит, но нам это не поможет. Также менеджер утверждает, что над дверью черного выхода, входа для персонала, есть камера, Кэрриган уже её проверяет.

— А что с подсобкой? — спросила Айрис, кивком указывая Вайлет на открывшуюся дверь. 

— Тоже пока никаких продвижек, если что найдем сообщу.

— Да, спасибо, — звонок завершился как раз вовремя, из дома Руи вышла та самая незнакомая женщина.

Телефон Ви пискнул.

— Сообщение от Кэрригана, — сказала она, мельком глянув на экран. — Эта женщина кузина Морроу. — Вайлет отложила телефон, наблюдая, как объект почти сразу же сел в такси. — Похоже скучать нам не придётся, — подытожила она невесело.

Айрис не осталось ничего как чертыхнуться, записывая номер машины, на которой уехала кузина Морроу, понимая, что это мало чем поможет.

— Тележка пропала, подушки, перчаток и простыни нет. И вот ещё сестра Морроу объявилась. Во что, чёрт возьми, вляпался Джон Уитакер? — озвучила её мысли Вайлет.

— Я позвоню, узнаю, что у них там, — сказала Айрис, набирая номер. — Пит, привет. Что у вас? — спросила она, как только на том конце прозвучало лаконичное «Такер», надеясь, что у них дела обстоят лучше.

— Привет, Риз. Пока ничего, — Айрис услышала, как он шуршит бумагой. Сэндвичи. Им тоже стоило захватить что-нибудь. — Элоиза Мари не выходит из дома, у неё гостит Флавия Родригез.

— Она должна быть в колледже, — заметила она, переглядываясь с Вайлет.

— Вот именно, звонили Кэрригану, чтобы узнать, когда именно она ушла с уроков, должен перезвонить, что у вас?

— Когда мы приехали, Руа только входила в дом. С ней была женщина, но она уже уехала, я записала номер такси, вышлю номер Кэрригану. Женщину зовут Ханна Питикот, и она сестра Морроу.

— Сестра Аарона Морроу? — переспросил Такер.

— Да.

— Отлично, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Такер. — Что-нибудь передать М?

— Спроси, продолжить ли нам слежку за Руей.

— Секунду, — Айрис тут же услышала шелест, и в трубке раздался голос Майка. — В чём дело, Ай?

— Руа знакома с сестрой Аарона Морроу. Её зовут Ханна Питикот. Вайлет выслала Кэрригану фотографию.

— Так. Вы ещё там?

— Да, но сестра Морроу уже уехала, я записала номер такси.

— Хорошо, думаю вам, как и нам, стоит вернуться, — она услышала, как тембр его голоса изменился, выдавая напряжение. — Только что задержали Флавию Родригез.

— Вы?..

— Нет, за дело взялся Доусон, — даже не видя его, Айрис знала, как М поджал губы.

— Поняла, едем.

Она завела мотор.

— Возвращаемся обратно, — Ви кивнула и машина тронулась с места.

— Что-нибудь нашли?

Айрис не ответила, возвращая всё своё внимание на дорогу.

— Флавию задержали возле дома Элоизы, — сказала она.

— За что?

— Не знаю, но за дело взялся Доусон.

— Вот чёрт, — обронила Ви. — Он не подпустит нас к этому делу.

Айрис кивнула, выводя машину на дорогу.

Вайлет снова озвучила её мысли. Если за дело взялся Доусон, но он не просто не подпустит, он сделает всё, чтобы они были как можно дальше от дела. Чертовы ФБРовцы.

Какое-то время они ехали в молчании.

— Так о чём ты хотела поговорить? — спросила она, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— А, это, — тут Ви замялась, пряча смущённую улыбку. — Ты же не будешь против, если мы с Артуром назовём ребёнка в твою честь?

— Что? — Айрис затормозила на светофоре, удачно загоревшемся красным. Она обернулась к ней. — Ты ведь не шутишь?

— Нет, мы… Мы специально никому пока не говорили, ну, кроме родителей, разумеется. Это моё последнее дело перед декретом, Артур настоял, а я не особо сопротивлялась.

Айрис улыбнулась.

— Это на него похоже, — сказала она, вспоминая, как Артур сделал тоже самое перед их помолвкой.

— Точно, — Вайлет кивнула головой и рассмеялась. — Это на него похоже. Так что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, что не возражаю. Но только, если это будет девочка, — пошутила она.

— Эй! — возмутилась Ви. — Я не собираюсь называть мальчика Айрис. — Тут она сделала паузу. — Хочу назвать его Джетро.

— Ну, если ты назовёшь его Айрис, ничего страшного не случится, в каком-то роде это сейчас популярно.

— Не скажи об этом Артуру только, он взбесится, — хихикнула Вайлет.

— Договорились, хочешь что-нибудь взять перекусить? — спросила она, улыбаясь.

— Боже, да. Умираю с голоду.


	9. 2.3

Они подъезжали к участку, когда позвонил Аллистер.

— Привет, Ал, — потянувшись к телефону, ответила и поприветствовала его Вайлет, включая громкую связь. Айрис слышала улыбку в её голосе. — Мы уже почти в участке, а где вы? 

— Вайлет, — удивленно отозвался Аллистер. — Рад тебя слышать, а ты какими судьбами с нами? — На заднем фоне Гэри что-то тихо сказал, Айрис не смогла разобрать что. — Мы всё ещё пытаемся выудить видеозапись.

— Тебе разве не сказали? Я ваш консультант по этому делу. Какие-то проблемы? — спросила Ви, допивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика.

— Кажется, Гэри забыл мне об этом сообщить, — со смешком ответил Аллистер. — Да, камера удачно сломалась вчера вечером в районе полуночи.

— А что на записи до того, как камера перестала работать? — спросила Айрис.

— Начался рабочий день Руи Родригез — она как раз заходила в здание, затем зашёл один из портье внизу, его мы уже проверяем — он ещё не закончил свою смену. Спустя полчаса камера вышла из строя.

— После портье никто не заходил? — удивленно поинтересовалась Айрис, паркуясь.

— Нет, — ответил Аллистер.

— Это странно, — заметила Вайлет, — Руа работает в паре с некой Китти Ллойд.

— Я разговаривал с ней. Она зашла через центральный вход.

— Почему? 

— У неё была встреча.

— Она сказала с кем? 

— Лучше бы не говорила, — вздохнул Ал. — С Аароном Морроу.

— Любовница? — предположила Ви.

— Возможно, — и он добавил чуть тише: — Всё слишком тесно связано, так не бывает. Сначала Фоул, затем Тейлор Хопс, АИФ, и вот теперь снова Морроу, который утверждал, что у него есть алиби.

— Встреча могла быть до того, как он поехал к Фоулу, — заметила Айрис, выключая двигатель.

— Согласен, — согласился Аллистер, — но она умело уходит от вопроса о времени встречи. Чертовы скрытные британцы всё портят, — буркнул он тихо (она и Ви понимающе переглянулись между собой, его негодование никак не было связано с британцами, только с одной единственной), а затем добавил: — Как только узнаю, сообщу М.

На мгновение повисла тишина, и они услышали, как на том конце Гэри воскликнул: «Чёрт возьми!». 

— Что там, Ал? — спросила Айрис.

— В вестибюле была Флавия Родригез, сестра Руи. И она разговаривала с Китти Ллойд. И как мы это пропустили? — он выругался. — Кажется, мы задавали не те вопросы. Я даже не удивлюсь, если Флавия Родригез знает Аарона Морроу, раз уж она знакома с его сестрой. Я свяжусь с М, он уже должен быть в офисе, — и отключился.

— Он же простит её, да? — печально улыбнувшись спросила Вайлет, и Айрис не нужно было спрашивать, кого она имела в виду.

— Когда-нибудь, — туманно ответила она, прекрасно помня, каким Аллистер был после расставания с Элизабет. 

— Я думала, что это надолго, — Ви вздохнула. — Радовалась за него, они ведь готовились к свадьбе… Она была самой приличной девушкой, которую я видела рядом с ним, учитывая то, что все увлечения Ала были мимолетными, а тут — свадьба.

Айрис кивнула.

— Да, но Элизабет всё отменила почти перед самой церемонией и уехала обратно в Лидс.

— Знаешь почему? 

— Нет, Ал не хочет об этом говорить, — она не стала развивать тему и вернулась к делу. — Ал наверняка оповестит М о Флавии.

— Думаешь, нам стоит вернуться? — поинтересовалась Вайлет. — Мы ведь только и делаем, что возвращаемся, вон, тот же Ал…

Айрис же одолели сомнения. 

— Кэрриган в любом случае проверяет её местоположение.

— Точно. — Тем временем Ви украдкой закинула последний ломтик картошки в рот и блаженно прикрыла глаза. — Как вкусно-то… 

Айрис улыбнулась, сейчас Вайлет напоминала нашкодившего подростка.

— Артур будет в ужасе, если узнает, что мы перекусили в KFC.

Айрис не выдержав рассмеялась, ну, по крайней мере, она была не так далека от истины.

— Он ничего не узнает, обещаю, — всё также улыбаясь, ответила Айрис, смяв бумажный пакет. — Видишь? 

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью посмотрела на неё Вайлет. — «Будем есть только свежие овощи на пару, ничего жаренного», — пробурчала она, понизив голос. — Как будто я не беременна, а у меня гастрит, и я на диете. Артур бывает таким занудой. Что, правда, не мешает ему сорваться в три часа ночи за арахисовым печением и желе, — мечтательно добавила она. — И авокадо.

Айрис лишь улыбнулась, стараясь не задумываться о столь странном сочетании вкусов.

— После этого дела он ни на секунду от тебя не отойдет, идём? 

— Да. Надеюсь, у М хорошие новости.


	10. 2.4

У М и правда были новости, но не сказать, что все они были хорошими. Стоило им зайти, как они тут же узнали стоявшую рядом с М фигуру.

Айрис постаралась не придать значение тому, каким взглядом её окинул Кэрриган, когда она вошла.

Фигура обернулась и кивнула им.

— Директор, — поприветствовали они его.

Айзек Блэк был один из тех людей, которых боялись. 

Несмотря на свой мягкий нрав, он держал под контролем весь отдел, а военное и снайперское прошлое лишь укрепляло его влияние.

— Всё как в старые добрые времена: М и его цветник, — по-доброму усмехнувшись, сказал тот, оглядывая их с Вайлет и Поппи.

М чуть улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

— Да, — весело добавил Кэрриган, — прям как Чарли и его ангелы, — заметив взгляд Блэка, он тут же заткнулся.

— Как вы знаете, дело Джеймса Фоула засекречено, а с поимкой Флавии Родригез и вмешательством ФБР, оно стало ещё запутанней, — они кивнули. — К сожалению, ни у кого из вас нет к этому делу должного доступа, а мой доступ отслеживается. У вас четыре часа, чтобы найти связь между Фоулом и Уитакером, помимо его с… — он поправился, — брата, — затем он добавил: — Аарон Морроу является одним из друзей мэра, поэтому хочу, чтобы вы были предельно аккуратны, — они снова кивнули. — Хоть у меня и есть связи в окружении мэра, боюсь, его внимание не будет отвлечено на так долго, как бы мне хотелось, — уголки губ директора поползли вверх, но взгляд оставался серьёзным.

Если они правильно его поняли, то Гвиневин Колдуотер и была его связями. По крайней мере, стоявший в дальнем углу телевизор, вещал о том, что миссис Колдуотер организовала мероприятие сбора средств малоимущим жителям Нью-Йорка, и которое по неведомым тому причинам, пришлось не по душе мэру.

— К тому же помимо ФБР к этому делу подключились и другие спецслужбы, поэтому, пожалуйста, — Айрис нахмурилась, похоже, было ещё что-то о чём им не сообщили, — следите за тем, что говорите и что делаете. Мисс Симмонс до сих пор ждёт от вас анализа крови и как можно скорее, — на этом речь директора закончилась и Поппи, кивнув тому и сказав что-то М, ушла. 

— Майк? Можно тебя на минуту? — Блэк отозвал М в сторону, направляясь к кабинету.

М кивнул и на выходе обернулся: 

— Что стоим? За дело, у нас мало времени.

Они переглянулись.

— Как всё прошло с Доусоном? — спросила Айрис у Такера.

— Как всегда, строит из себя самого умного. Вы знали, что Элизабет работает с ним?

— Ты же не имеешь в виду Элизабет Ллойд? — осторожно поинтересовалась Вайлет.

— Её самую, — кивнул Такер. — М, кажется, тоже был не в восторге, — он вздохнул. — Она  
работает на МИ-6. Дело становится всё запутанней и запутанней, — заметил Такер.

— Только интерпола нам не хватает, — пробурчал Кэрриган, но они не стали это комментировать. 

— Доусон выдвинул обвинения Флавии? — вместо этого спросила Айрис, прикидывая в уме вероятность того, что Китти Ллойд была сестрой Элизабет. Если это было так, то она ничего об этом не знала, а Аллистер не обмолвился.

И если это было так, то было понятно почему Элизабет здесь, но не объясняло того, как простая бариста попала в ряды МИ-6 (и была ли она на самом деле баристой), и не указывало на сколько шагов впереди находится ФБР, особенно, если она прилетела сегодня из Лондона, а они только-только узнали о причастности Китти, это могло значить только одно — они как минимум на шаг впереди.

— Да, каким-то образом он узнал о том, что она беседовала с Аароном Морроу раньше нас.

— Как это возможно? — нахмурился Кэрриган, просматривая файлы. — Уорд и Гэри только-только узнали об этом.

На этот вопрос им только предстояло ответить, выяснить почему делом Уитакера заинтересовалось ФБР, почему изначально дело перенаправили в их участок, когда труп и улики нашёл другой, и сделать всё возможное, чтобы дело окончательно не перешло в руки ФБР.

— Они её допрашивают? — Айрис задумчиво посмотрела на Кэрригана.

— Да, — ответил Такер. — По крайней мере, так нам сказал М, который около десяти минут назад разговаривал с Доусоном.

— Какие обвинения он ей выдвинул? 

— Ложные показания, — Айрис кивнула. Значит, её скоро выпустят. В связи с обстоятельствами и переплетениями дела, это было сложно доказать.

— Спорно, — заметила Вайлет, подтверждая её мысли. — Она могла даже не подозревать, что та могла быть замешана, так как её смена начинается после смены Руи, что могло бы натолкнуть на мысли об алиби, но встреча с Морроу это опровергает. По крайней мере, пока. Думаю, они её даже не спрашивали о том, знакома ли она с кем-то из коллег Руи. И даже если она и была знакома, то все ниточки ведут к Аарону Морроу.

— Выкрутится, — мрачно отметил Кэрриган. — В деле Фоула пока тоже никаких пояснений. Никаких убийств или того, что бы могло объяснить защиту свидетелей.

— Настоящее имя? 

— Засекречено, известно только маршалу, выступавшему в деле, — ответил Такер.

— А имя маршала? 

— Этого нет в деле, — отозвался Кэрриган, мрачнея ещё больше. 

Возможно, М был прав и здесь был замешан кто-то из своих.

— Джослин Фрейзер ещё не объявилась? — спросила Вайлет, переводя тему.

— Нет, но ждём её с минуты на минуту. М сказал, что Кристалл тоже будет здесь.

— Да, — Айрис кивнула. — Она приедет для того, чтобы подтвердить, что нам необходим допрос Джозефа. А кто будет проводить допрос самой Джослин?

— Мы пока не знаем, — отозвался Такер. — Разве М не говорил о том, что это должна быть женщина? 

— Не припомню, — отозвалась она и обратилась к Вайлет: — Слушай, я пойду в лабораторию к Поппи для сдачи крови. Я быстро, но, если появятся новости, сообщи.

Вайлет кивнула.

— Эй, ребята, — окликнула она, оборачиваясь к Такеру и Кэрригану. Нужно было хоть немного разрядить обстановку, — вы следующие. 

Кэрриган на это только хмыкнул, а вот смущение Такеру скрыть не удалось, он тут же уткнулся в монитор, хотя всё время до этого переглядывался либо с ней, либо с Вайлет.


	11. 2.5

Поппи выглядела обеспокоенной, когда Айрис зашла в лабораторию.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовалась она у Поппи, которая, хмурясь, рассматривала что-то в микроскопе.

— Не совсем, — честно ответила Поппи. — Помнишь пулю, которую нашли на месте преступления? 

Айрис кивнула.

Она хорошо помнила, как Майк припугнул всех тем, что им придётся сдать оружие.

Это было сделано намеренно, потому как немногие знали, что все данные ежегодной проверки сразу вносятся в систему. Система пополняется каждые три месяца во время командного задания по поднятию духа. И чаще всего последующая проверка, в большинстве случаев, была не нужна.

Новая система данных моделировала пулю в 3D изображении. Система была новой и экспериментальной, но пока ни разу не дала осечки. 

— Так вот, я проверила её трижды, и она совпала с одним оружием в нашей базе.

— Каким? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

Поппи выглядела потерянной и испуганной, когда, наконец, оторвала взгляд от микроскопа, её голос дрожал:

— Это пуля из пистолета Майка.

Айрис застыла, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Ты уверена? 

Поппи кивнула.

— Я ещё раз пробила по базе, это точно пуля Зиг Зауера П226, калибр и данные совпадают, а характерные царапины на пуле указывают на то, что он принадлежит Майку.

— Отпечатки?

— Ни следа, — Поппи обернулась, едва не смахнув со стола колбу.

Колба чуть сместилась к краю, накренившись, но устояла.

Поппи тут же подвинула её поближе к микроскопу.

— Кто-нибудь ещё знает? — осторожно спросила Айрис.

— Я сказала М о том, что нашла совпадение, но не сказала чей это пистолет.

Айрис нахмурилась.

— Блэк слышал? 

— Да, он стоял рядом. 

— Это хорошо, ты искала в базе всех спецслужб?

— Да. Риз, что теперь будет? — Поппи закусила губу. — Если задержат Майка... Доусон он же...

Айрис поняла её без слов.

— Он не отступится. И это может быть одна из причин, почему появился именно он. Как давно ты отправляла запрос?

— Чуть менее часа назад.

— Этого достаточно, — мрачно заключила Айрис. 

Чертов Доусон! Эта их с М вражда не доведёт ни до чего хорошего. А ведь столько времени уже прошло. Но не похоже, что тот простил Майку смерть Софи.

— Так, хорошо, — продолжила она. — Успокойся, ладно? — Айрис не была уверена, кого именно она успокаивает: себя или Поппи. — Нам нужна трезвая голова. До Майка нам далеко, но мы постараемся. Никому ничего не говори, особенно Кэрригану.

— Ты его подозреваешь? — удивилась Поппи. — Думаешь, он крыса? 

— Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, Поппи, — вздохнула она, испытывая чувство вины от того, что ей придётся об этом рассказать. — Я сама об этом узнала случайно, и будь обстоятельства другими, никогда никому не сказала бы об этом, но... — она замялась. Айрис надеялась, что это не пошатнёт доверия М к ней. — Кэрриган — племянник жены Майка.

— Кристалл? Я не знала...

— Никто не знал, кроме директора и, возможно, пары вышепоставленных лиц. И нет, не Кристалл, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Софи.

— Но почему? Это не является чем-то... — Поппи вдруг замолчала. — Да и то, как М относится к Тому, никак его не выделяет. Разве Кэрриган не должен быть самым заинтересованным лицом? — тут Поппи поняла, что выразилась не так и поправилась: — Я имею в виду, разве он не будет рваться в бой самым первым, чтобы оправдать М?

— В теории, да, — Айрис кивнула. — И именно поэтому, — Айрис выразительно посмотрела на Поппи, — именно поэтому, ему ни слова. К тому же, теперь, когда ты знаешь, я думаю твоё отношение к Тому изменится, — заметила она, про себя отметив, что её отношение как раз-таки изменилось после этого. — Нам нужно будет что-то придумать, чтобы ответ о пуле прозвучал правдоподобно и чтобы ни у кого, в том числе у М, не возникло подозрений. Ведь Кэрригану взломать базу данных не составит труда, особенно, когда на его стороне будет М.

Поппи молча кивнула, отходя к столу с пробирками и открывая ящик, где лежали шприцы и ампулы.

— Ты веришь, что это Майк? — вдруг спросила она, не оборачиваясь. 

— Нет, — твердо ответила Айрис, закатывая рукав. — Не верю, но вероятность исключать нельзя, — добавила она уже тише, едва не давясь этими словами. 

— Да, — также тихо ответила Поппи, беря со стола вытащенный шприц с ампулой. — Такер тоже ничего не должен знать? — спросила она.

Айрис задумалась на мгновение.

Им понадобится помощь, но она не была уверена, что просить о ней Такера было бы разумным решением.

— Не уверена, — честно ответила она. — Но у нас слишком мало времени, пока до него не добралось бюро внутренних расследований.

— Почему не сказать обо всём Майку?

— Так мы его подставим. Но нам придётся сообщить директору и сделать это раньше, чем об этом ему сообщит кто-то другой.

Поппи ей не ответила, но Айрис заметила, как дрогнула её рука, когда она ставила на стол бутылочку со спиртом.

— Надеюсь, ты не боишься уколов? — попыталась пошутить та, обернувшись.

Айрис только слабо улыбнулась.

Уколов она не боялась, но боялась совершенно другого. В глубине души надеясь, что до этого не дойдёт.


	12. 3.1

Джослин Фрайзер была похожа на свою сестру, и, когда она вошла к ним в офис, сомнений кто она не осталось.

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал её М. — Мне очень жаль, что пришлось оторвать вас от работы.

Джослин кивнула.

— Я слышала о смерти Джона, — сказала она, отводя взгляд. — Медалин позвонила мне сразу, как узнала. Вы ведь хотели поговорить о его смерти? Ведь его же убили.

— Мы бы хотели узнать, каким человеком он был, чтобы понять, кто мог желать его смерти, — мягко поправил М, не став скрывать очевидное.

Джослин вновь кивнула.

— Когда вы видели Джона в последний раз?

Джослин задумалась.

— Две недели назад, на вечеринке.

— Вечеринке? — переспросила Айрис.

— Да, — Джослин кивнула. — Хейден Саммерс, лучший друг Джона, устроил вечеринку в честь жены. Они недавно узнали, что станут родителями.

— А вы как там оказались? — осторожно поинтересовалась Айрис.

— Я… мы… — Джослин потупила взгляд. — Мы с Джоном… встречались.

— Я правильно вас понял, мисс Фрейзер? — уточнил М.

— Да, — а затем добавила сухо, почти со злостью: — Мы спали друг с другом.

— А ваш муж знал о ваших отношениях?

— Киран дальше своего носа и не видит, — губы Джослин скривились в горькой улыбке. — О том, что мы спали, не знал разве что он.

— А ваша сестра?

— Медалин? — выплюнула Джослин. — Она знала. Сама только недавно начала встречаться с каким-то финансовым брокером…

— То есть она ничего не предприняла?

— Нет. Зачем ей? Она сама сказала мне, что её это не касается.

— Как давно вы состояли в отношениях с Джоном Уитакером?

— Четыре года, — выдохнув, ответила Джослин.

— И вы уверены, что ваш муж не знал об этом?

— Уверена.

— Почему?

Джослин упрямо поджала губы.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать.

— Вам знакомо имя Джеймс Фоул? — спросил М, сменив тему.

— Фоул? — Джослин нахмурилась. — Кажется, так зовут руководителя компании Каспера.

— Каспера?

— Каспера Вэстерса, моего друга, мы с ним учились вместе в колледже. Он работает в АИФ.

— Заместителем директора?

Джослин кивнула.

— Именно вы предложили ему взять на работу вашу сестру.

Джослин вздёрнула подбородок и прищурилась.

— Именно так.

— Но у вас более подходящее образование, чем у Медалин, — заметил М.

— Да.

— Почему вы предложили на место сестру, а не себя?

— Потому что Медалин… Касперу нужно красивое личико, а не мозги, — Джослин отвела взгляд.

Они переглянулись.

Такое пренебрежительное отношение к сестре, могло указывать лишь на пару вещей.

— Несмотря на её незаинтересованность вы ревновали её к Джону, не так ли?

Джослин кивнула.

— Джон любил её. Слишком сильно, а она этого не заслуживала, — она отвернулась. — После смерти Отэм у них с Джоном всё пошло наперекосяк, как в общем-то и у нас с Кираном. Мы всегда хотели детей, но у нас не получалось. И мы уже подумывали о разводе, но тут… Когда родился Джозеф, мы… это нас всех сблизило. Мы стали чаще встречаться впятером: мы и маленький Джо.

— Что было потом? — спросила Айрис.

— Потом… хоть рождение Джозефа и не сблизило Джона и Медалин, это сблизило нас с Кираном, но ненадолго, узнав от врача о бесплодии, он изменился: его словно подменили. Он перестал замечать всё и вся, кроме работы и Джо. К нему он всегда относился с теплотой.

— А вы не думали, может он… — Айрис замялась, — изменяет вам?

— Киран? — Джослин махнула рукой. — Да перестаньте. Он днём и ночью был на своей работе безвылазно. Хотя, по правде, сначала мне тоже так казалось, особенно когда он перестал уделять мне внимание, но потом… Потом я просто ушла, но бумаги на развод так и не получила, — она закусила губу. — Лучше б уж как Медалин и Джон, чем так…

— Вы не замечали не замечали ничего странного в поведении Медалин и Джона к Джозефу? Или, возможно, Кирана?

— На что вы намекаете? — чуть не вскакивая со своего места, гневно спросила Джослин.

— Ни на что, — мягко ответил М. — Возможно, вы замечали странное поведение Джозефа, ведь и вы, и мы знаем, что ему пришлось нелегко в детстве. Может, он на что-то жаловался, но никто не обращал на это внимание?

— Джо рос чудесным ребёнком, он всегда тянулся к Джону, чего нельзя было сказать о Медалин, — успокоившись, начала Джослин. — С Кираном у Джо были тёплые отношения, по крайней мере, со стороны это выглядело так. Джо всегда улыбался при виде его и требовал, чтобы его покатали, — она улыбнулась, вероятно, вспоминая. — Недавно Джон привёз для Джо игрушку, зелёную черепаху, Джо был от неё в восторге, говорил, что она похожа на Донателло из «Черепашек-Ниндзя», знаете?

Они кивнули.

— Джо не выпускал её из рук, но сегодня утром, перед тем как вы сообщили, Медалин обмолвилась, что не может её нигде найти.

— На черепашке был колокольчик? — вдруг спросила Айрис, вспомнив яркое пятно под столом кабинета Уитакера.

— Да, был. Медалин ещё тогда смеялась, что теперь Джо вместе с черепахой похожи на бродячего кота, Джо любил прятаться и всегда выигрывал, мы никогда не могли его найти.

— Он часто прятался? — спросил М.

— Довольно часто, — утвердительно кивнула Джослин. — В начале нас это беспокоило, но психолог заверил нас, что такое может происходить довольно часто. По его словам, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он часто прятался от Медалин, когда она просила его что-то сделать.

— Прятался?

— Сегодня утром Медалин сказала, что Джо вёл себя не совсем обычно. Точнее, — она подыскивала слова, и было видно, что они даются ей с трудом, — он вёл себя как обычный ребёнок.

— А как к Джо относитесь вы?

— Я люблю его, — грустно ответила Джослин. — Он мне как сын.

— Спасибо, миссис Фрейзер, мы с вами свяжемся, — поблагодарил её М. — Примите наши соболезнования.

Попрощавшись, Джослин ушла, и М повернулся к Айрис.

М ни словом не обмолвился о предстоящем допросе. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы сыграл эффект неожиданности, чтобы она не смогла ни к чему подготовится. И зная, кто является адвокатом Медалин Уитакер, несложно было догадаться, что, если Джослин потребуется, он предложит той свои услуги. К тому же им не было достоверно известно, где была Джослин на момент убийства.

— Наши догадки лишь косвенные, — обронил М.

Айрис кивнула.

— Мы не знаем, как поведёт себя Джозеф рядом с ней. Мы также не знаем, могла ли она ему рассказать хоть что-нибудь, ведь на момент новостей об убийстве Джона, Джо был с ней.

— Также это не объясняет, зачем Медалин привела Джозефа в участок, — задумчиво добавила Айрис. — Конечно, её поведение можно объяснить тем, что она хотела, чтобы он был в безопасности, то есть рядом с ней.

— Но одно наше неосторожное слово о смерти отца может пошатнуть детскую психику, такое лучше слышать от близких, — закончил за неё мысль М. — Ты что-то вспомнила, — сказал он, и это не было вопросом.

— Да. Я видела эту черепашку в кабинете Уитакера, и её нет в наших уликах.


	13. 3.2

— Ты уверена? — она не слышала в голосе М сомнений, но внутренний голос ей подсказывал, что его что-то насторожило в её словах.

— Да. Я хотела сказать тебе об этом, но не успела.

М кивнул.

— Стоит переговорить с коллегами, которые осматривали место преступления, и проверить перечень улик. И удостовериться, что всё на месте. Если черепаха там указана, значит, она исчезла уже после осмотра. Если же не указана, значит, кто-то намеренно её скрыл. И вызовите на допрос Кирана Фрейзера, — чуть погодя добавил он.

— Чтобы он подтвердил алиби Джослин, — поняла Айрис.

— Да.

— Я возьмусь, — встрял Кэрриган, вернувшийся от Поппи. — Кстати, изготовители машин заверили, что взломать их невозможно. Уточнив, что случайная тасовка не повторяется, а если и повторится один в один, то с вероятностью один к десяти тысячам. — И добавил более воодушевлённо: — Но я вот о чём подумал, если устроить короткое, буквально секундное замыкание, то карточный алгоритм тут же изменится. Конечно, для этого требуется сноровка и специфические знания, но это не так уж и невозможно.

— Поинтересуйся у изготовителей, возможно ли это, — М что-то обдумывал. — Также нам нужно допросить Соейра и Каспера Вэстерса.

— Рэндалл. Сойера зовут Рэндалл, — вдруг обронила Айрис, вспомнив имя на визитке. — Я взяла у Медалин визитку.

— Найдите всё, что о нём знаете, — кивнул М, не став заострять внимание на её поправку.

— Гэри этим займётся, — отозвался Кэрриган. — Что касается вероятности сбоя в алгоритме при кратковременном замыкании, то я уже отправил запрос изготовителям.

— И?

— Они должны отзвониться в течение часа, они попросили немного времени, чтобы проверить теорию. Хотя клянутся, что такого произойти не должно. — М хотел что-то сказать, но Кэрриган опередил его. — В офис Вэстерса я уже позвонил: он в курсе, будет в ближайшее время.

М одобрительно улыбнулся ему, и Айрис впервые увидела на лице Кэрригана смущённую улыбку, но момент был упущен, стоило Гэри появиться на пороге.

Айрис насторожилась, наблюдая за реакцией Гэри.

Сказала или не сказала?

— Что вы нашли с Вайлет на видеозаписи? — спросил М, как только Гэри приблизился к ним.

— Не мы, только Вайлет, Майк, — чуть потупившись, ответил он. — До сих пор стыдно, что я не заметил. Так вот, в той видеозаписи, где Руа Родригез заступает на смену, на долю секунды на зеркальной поверхности появляется отражение.

— Этого человека нет на записи?

— Нет.

— Получилось улучшить изображение?

— Да, — Гэри кивнул. — Улучшив и увеличив изображение, мы увидели силуэт мужчины. Он не особо чёткий, и лица его разобрать невозможно. Кроме разве что того, что он белый, темноволосый и ростом приблизительно метр восемьдесят, — Гэри щёлкнул пультом, и на экране показалось то самое нечёткое изображение. — Но не это главное. Посмотрите на его одежду, точнее, на руки, — он увеличил картинку.

— Перчатки, — кивнула она.

— Верно. Этот парень одет в перчатки, и по траектории движений он идёт в сторону подсобки на втором этаже. К ней ведёт отдельная лестница.

— Хочешь сказать, что это наш подозреваемый? — спросил М напрямую.

Гэри закусил губу.

— Это лишь предположение. Ношение перчаток в помещение достаточно необычно.

— Возможно, — согласился М. — Из подсобки есть другой выход?

— Менеджер заверяет, что нет, — сказал, появившийся на пороге, Аллистер. — Я заходил туда. В подсобке нет освещения, помещение маленькое, правда... — тут он замолк.

— Что?

— В подсобке есть небольшой шкаф. Я отодвигал его и специально простучал стену, но она была целой, однако... Только сейчас мне пришло в голову, что дело было совсем не в стене, — раздосадовано отметил Аллистер.

— Думаешь, дело было в полу? — спросил Гэри.

— Возможно. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — Ал вцепился пальцами в волосы. — Я идиот. Я сейчас же вернусь, — добавил он, не смотря на М.

— Подожди, — остановил его М. — Мы не можем узнать, выходил кто-нибудь или не выходил. Но наверняка на втором этаже есть камеры.

— Их уже просмотрели, — сказал Гэри. — На них ничего нет.

— А видно лестницу к подсобке? — спросила Айрис. — Может, там висит камера прям над входом или внутри?

— Внутри точно нет, — покачал головой Аллистер, — как и снаружи. Я спрашивал.

— Лестницу не видно, камера слишком далеко.

— А как далеко находится подсобка от ближайшего номера? — вдруг спросил М.

— Два метра максимум, — твёрдо ответил Ал. — По словам менеджера, каждая подсобка на каждом этаже соответственно примыкает прямо к стене номера.

— И по лестнице можно подняться... — начал М.

— Только до второго этажа. Уже спрашивал.

— Есть что про ключ-карту? — задал другой вопрос М, уже обращаясь к Кэрригану.

— Выдана в одном экземпляре, и время активации совпадает с временем на камере, как и указано на бумаге, которую привёз Аллистер.

— Дубляжа нет? — уточнил М.

— Нет. Только мастер-карта, — отозвался Аллистер. — Я спрашивал. Она у того же менеджера. По его словам, хранится у него в сейфе.

— И?

— И она находится в сейфе. Я видел своими глазами. Менеджер довольно дотошный — и мы вместе поднялись в пентхаус Уитакера, чтобы открыть его. И карта сработала.

— То есть даже Медалин Уитакер не могла ею воспользоваться, потому что другая карта находится у нас, — заключил М. — Аллистер, — позвал он, и Ал посмотрел на него. — Тебе что-нибудь говорит имя Китти Ллойд?

— Китти? Напарница Руи? — осторожно поинтересовался Аллистер.

М кивнул.

Айрис закусила губу, кажется, она уже догадывалась, каким будет его ответ.

— Да, — Ал помедлил. — Она сестра Элизабет.

— И ты…

— И я не сказал, потому что в контактных данных Китти указан я.

— Почему? — раздался вопрос с порога.

Ал обернулся и посмотрел на Вайлет.

— Потому что, когда мы с Элизабет встречались, у Китти была только она, и мы решили, что добавить меня в список контактов не будет лишним, мы же собирались, — Ал сглотнул, — пожениться. Ну, знаешь, — он отвёл взгляд, — всякая чушь про сантименты.

Вайлет только грустно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Ладно, — сменил тему М. — Раз мы все в сборе... — начал он, и тут на экране появилось изображение, и они увидели Поппи, Такера и Ли.

М молча кивнул им.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил он.

— Пока нет. Но мы проанализировали содержимое желудка Уитакера, и за пару час до смерти, тот ужинал суши.

— Суши… — задумчиво протянул Кэрриган. — Где так поздно подают суши?

— Я знаю, — вдруг неожиданно заговорил Ли. — На Первой Авеню есть суши-бар, который обслуживает до часу ночи.

Айрис едва сдержала улыбку.

Все знали, что Ли обожал азиатскую кухню и культуру.

— Он находится не так далеко от дома Джослин Фрейзер, — отмечает Такер.

— Я проверю, — предложил Гэри. — Там наверняка есть камеры. И если он там и правда был, то узнаем с кем, куда и во сколько он пришёл и ушёл.

— Хорошо. Итак, подытожим: мы знаем, что, прежде чем отключиться, камеры засекли силуэт мужчины в перчатках. Это может и ничего не значить, но стоит проверить камеры с улицы, возможно, у них есть что-то, что нам поможет. И стоит вызвать на допрос Рэндалла Сойера, Каспера Вэстерса и Кирана Фрейзера в самое ближайшее время. Каспер Вэстерс уже едет сюда, поэтому нужно будет быть предельно осторожными с вопросами о Сойере и Фрейзерах. Также нужно проверить камеры возле суши-бара, про который упомянул Ли. И нужно узнать, куда подевалась игрушка Джозефа Уитакера, которую видела Айрис на опросе Уитакера-старшего по поводу кражи картины. Кто-нибудь ещё её видел?

— Такую зелёную черепашку? — чуть нахмурившись, вдруг спросил Гэри. — Я видел. Она была сегодня на столе в коробке привезённых вещдоков.

— Ты уверен? — нахмурился М.

— Да, уверен. А что?

— Она пропала, — ответила Айрис. — Точнее, Джозеф потерял её, но раз ты говоришь, что видел её сегодня в вещдоках, это значит…

— Что вчера Джозеф Уитакер был с отцом, — закончил за неё М. — И, вероятно, знает кто убийца, — а затем он тут же добавил: — Выясните, где сейчас Джослин Фрейзер, позвоните Медалин Уитакер и просмотрите камеры участка. Немедленно.


	14. 3.3

Видео с камер в хранилище ничего не дали.

Вещдоки, полученные утром, почти сразу были отправлены в хранилище для улик.

Когда допросили Оливера, который следил за мониторами в хранилище, тот на вопрос, входил ли кто, ответил отрицательно. Его напарник Дэвид подтвердил его слова, но они обещали дать им распечатку использования ключ-карты в хранилище.

Вещдоки были в хранилище в полдесятого утра, но спустя пять часов и сорок семь минут, когда они вошли в хранилище, их не было в отведённой им ячейке. Они нашлись в соседней, и по списку улик, приложенному к делу, помимо игрушечной черепахи пропало ещё кое-что. Один маркий оранжевый стикер со стола в кабинете Джона Уитакера.

Айрис не могла припомнить именно этот стикер, потому что стикерами была заклеена немалая часть стола Уитакера. Большая их часть представляла из себя пометки о дополнительных сведениях, и в авторстве этих заметок не было никаких сомнений. Чёткий, почти что каллиграфический почерк в записной книге Уитакера говорил о том, что пометки сделаны его рукой.

Но она хорошо помнила, что стикеры были разного цвета, большинство из них были синими, и в них были указаны названия картин и приблизительная сумма сделки, но ещё были лимонные и оранжевые стикеры. Их было в разы меньше, и они сильно бросались в глаза.

Этими стикерами занимался кто-то очень педантичный: каждый из них был сфотографирован, а затем, отдельным листом шла распечатка каждого стикера. Проанализировав, они обнаружили, что пропал только один. И в нём значились буквы и цифры: «“CP”. 36».

Такер и Вайлет, которые пошли с ней, не сговариваясь, в один голос заявили, что это Центральный парк. Айрис была склонна с ними согласиться. Но насчёт цифр были сомнения.

Самым очевидным вариантом была камера хранения, но в Центральном парке было достаточно мест, где они могли быть. Популярными камерами хранения для собственного использования были те, что при катках Уолмана и Ласкера.

— Нам нужны видеозаписи с обоих катков, как видеозаписи входов, и выходов в парк, — подытожил М, когда они вернулись на свои места и рассказали, что они нашли. — На Пятой Авеню есть пять камер, но нет камер возле статуи Эллингтона Дюка, на перекрёстках Пятой и Сто десятой Авеню и Пятой и Пятьдесят девятой Авеню. Ко всему прочему, хоть и аббревиатура «“CP”» подходит под сокращение Центрального парка и это более вероятный расклад, стоит рассмотреть и другие варианты.

Кэрриган, который после их рассказа, тут же начал искать информацию о загадочном «“CP”», оторвался от экрана и, повернувшись к ним, сказал:

— Возможно, я нашёл ещё одну зацепку о «“CP”», но это маловероятно, — тут же добавил он.

— Что за зацепка?

— «C.P. COMPANY». Компания, производящая детскую и мужскую одежду, но ателье, которое производит вещи называется «Barneys».

— Подадим запрос и туда, — чуть подумав, ответил М. — Как далеко находится ателье?

— В Нью-Йорке их четыре. На Седьмой Авеню, Мэдисон Авеню, Атлантик Авеню и на Бродвее. Все они находятся далеко от пентхауса Уитакера.

— Что значит, что передвигаться ему бы пришлось не пешком, а на такси, метро и машине, даже до Центрального парка, — заметил Гэри.

— Это легко проверить, — согласилась Вайлет.

— Позвоню в такси и узнаю, не заказывал ли кто такси на этот адрес, — оживился Ал, который за всё это время не проронил ни слова.

— Но что же тогда значат цифры? — задумчиво поинтересовался Гэри.

— Номер заказа? — предположил Кэрриган, не отрываясь от монитора.

— Мысль интересная, — отметила Айрис, хотя она крайне сомневалась, что в таких ателье, как «Barneys», номер заказа вообще начинается от двузначных чисел. — Но тогда это значит, что это ателье как-то связано с его сделкой, ведь все стикеры на его столе так или иначе были связаны со сделками.

— Такси заказывали в шесть вечера на имя Джона Уитакера, — сообщил Аллистер, закончив разговор по телефону.

— Куда? — на этих словах Кэрриган поднял зазвонивший на его столе телефон.

— Седьмая Авеню. Там находится одно из ателье «Barneys», — как бы между прочим добавил Ал.

Вайлет кивнула.

— А ещё Седьмая Авеню находится рядом с Центральном парком.

— Есть точный адрес? — спросил М.

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Аллистер. — Он попросил выпустить его возле станции Сорок девятой улицы.

— Далековато, — нахмурился Гэри. — Кстати, я проверил суши-бар, о котором упомянул Ли, Уитакер и правда ужинал там.

Айрис улыбнулась, Ли польстит то, что он оказался прав.

— И?

— К сожалению, ужинал один. Но, по словам официанта, во время ужина к нему подсел какой-то мужчина, и какое-то время они беседовали, затем его собеседник ушёл. Собеседника я проверил. Это был Теодор Аткинс, двадцать восемь лет, один из покупателей его картин. Возможно, обсуждали сделку.

— Проверьте, есть ли какие-то упоминания об этом в распечатке о стикерах и в записной книжке Уитакера,

Они кивнули.

И Айрис набрала номер Медалин Уитакер.

Телефон оказался вне зоны доступа.

— Телефон Медалин Уитакер выключен, — приглушенно сказала она, у неё было плохое предчувствие.

М нахмурился.

— Сможешь отследить последние передвижения? — обратился он к Гэри.

Тот кивнул, а затем сказал:

— Меня беспокоит, что суши-бар даже не потребовал объяснений и прислал видеозапись так быстро, — поделился своими мыслями Гэри. — Я бы даже сказал, слишком быстро.

— Возможно, их уже потрясли, — предположил Кэрриган, кладя трубку. — Доусон своего не упустит, — мрачно добавил он.

М проигнорировал замечание о Доусоне и вместо этого спросил:

— Изготовители машины ответили по поводу вероятности сбоя в алгоритме при кратковременном замыкании?

— Только что звонили. Они пока провели первый тест. Ответ положительный: сбой возможен. С минимальным замыканием в три секунды. Но они проведут ещё как минимум два теста, чтобы удостовериться. Если замыкание можно сократить до секунды, то его можно и не заметить, и этот факт их очень тревожит. Аналитики пока в недоумении, как они могли пропустить такой расклад, но обещали связаться, когда результаты будут окончательными, — ответил Кэрриган.

— Может мне позвонить Артуру? — предложила Вайлет. — Он может помочь.

— Пока не стоит, — мягко отказался М. — Но у меня будет к тебе просьба.

— Какая?

— Найди всю информацию о Кене Форсби, а точнее не ты, а Артур, думаю, он сможет найти намного больше информации, чем мы.

— Кене Форсси? Ты имеешь в виду изготовителя Тедди Ракспина? Он не так давно умер…

М кивнул.

— Я знаю, но мне нужен специалист, у которого можно проконсультироваться. У меня есть некоторые сомнения по поводу утерянной игрушки.

— Думаешь, что в ней что-то похожее, вроде записывающего устройства? — догадалась Айрис, и эта мысль ей сразу не понравилась. — Или… Ты думаешь Джон Уитакер следил за своим сыном? — осторожно предположила она.

М лишь поджал губы и сменил тему, но они сразу поняли, что он так и думает.

— Что там с данными о Роджерс?

— Пока глухо, — Такер раздосадовано взъерошил волосы. — Почти та же история, что и с Джеймсом Фоулом.

М нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

Они с Такером встревоженно переглянулись.

— Пришла распечатка от Оливера, — сказал Гэри, отрываясь от монитора. — Ключ-карту использовали четыре раза. Два использования карты нам известны: в полдесятого утра и сейчас, когда забирали распечатку с информацией и записную книжку.

— Когда ещё она была использована?

— Оливер проверил дважды. В одиннадцать десять, в то же время, когда у нас находилась Медалин Уитакер, и в два сорок, тогда у нас в отделении была Джослин Фрейзер.

— Мог ли Оливер что-то пропустить? — спросила Вайлет, может, они отвлеклись и не заметили, а на что отвлеклись не помнят?

— Что-то вроде маленького перекуса? — понял Гэри. — Возможно. Попрошу просмотреть видео ещё раз.

— Это не может быть совпадением, — тем временем заметил Такер. — Они обе имели прямое отношение к Джону Уитакеру, и если они знали о его привычке писать разную информацию на разных стикерах, то могли знать, как работает его система заметок.

— К тому же, — добавила Айрис, вспомнив о том, что Уитакер встречался с одним из покупателей картин, — этот Теодор Аткинс может быть причастен к пропаже картины, ведь неспроста за день перед смертью он встречался именно с ним.

М чуть улыбнулся.

— Стоит проверить, но не будь так подозрительна, ты пугающе напоминаешь мне самого себя.

Это замечание заставило всех улыбнуться.

— И нам всё ещё не известно, — чуть погодя напомнил всем Ал, — где была Джослин Фрейзер за пару часов до убийства… Я собираюсь связаться с оператором сети. Заодно уточню и местонахождение Джослин, и местонахождение Медалин. Похоже, у них один оператор. Нужен будет ордер. Джослин Фрейзер...

Но М вдруг оборвал его на полуслове.

— Мистер Вэстерс, спасибо, что приехали так быстро.


	15. 3.4

Каспер Вэстерс оказался обаятельным мужчиной за тридцать и прекрасно осознавал это, об этом говорило всё, начиная от манеры ходьбы до хорошо подобранной дизайнерской одежды.

Только появившись на пороге офиса, он уже обратил на себя внимание большинства женщин, про таких говорили «лакомый кусочек», и будь Айрис на десяток лет младше, а Вэстерс — преподавателем, она обязательно бы запала, но увы. Поэтому обаяние Вэстерса прошло мимо неё.

Опрос проходил гладко, Гэри задавал правильные, чёткие вопросы, Айрис же внимательно наблюдала за Вэстерсом. Хоть тот вёл себя уверенно и его поза была расслаблена и открыта, было в нём что-то такое, что она не могла объяснить.

— Где вы были вчера с шести вечера до сегодняшнего утра?

— В шесть у меня состоялся деловой ужин с коллегой. Наш менеджер также присутствовал на ужине.

— Вы имеете в виду Рэндалла Сойера?

Вэстерс кивнул.

— Вы можете подтвердить, что Рэндалл Сойер работает у вас?

— Да, — утвердительно кивнул Вэстерс. — Работает в АИФ уже восемь лет, четыре из них лучшим менеджером, которого я когда-либо встречал. Он отличный сотрудник, я сам лично нанимал его.

— Тогда почему же он уходит с этой должности?

— По личным причинам. К сожалению, он больше не сможет работать с нами.

Гэри кивнул.

— Имя Джеймс Фоул вам что-либо говорит? — задала свой вопрос Вэстерсу Айрис, до этого для достоверности отмечавшая ответы в блокнот.

— Фоул? — удивился Вэстерс. — Конечно, это наш директор.

— То есть вы подтверждаете, что Джеймс Фоул является директором АИФ? — уточнила Айрис, отметив про себя удивление Вэстерса.

— Да. Он — основатель компании. Я появился в этой компании намного позже. — Вэстерс нервно облизнул губу и чуть напрягся.

— На сколько позже? — поинтересовался Гэри.

— Спустя три года после её открытия, — Айрис заметила, что после вопроса Гэри тот расслабился.

— Вас нанимал Фоул? — на этом вопросе Вэстерс нахмурился.

— Нет, — покачал он головой, — меня нанимал бывший менеджер, работавший тогда в компании.

— Он уволился?

— Нет, к сожалению, — Вэстерс отвёл взгляд. — Он умер. Обширный инсульт.

— Как звали менеджера?

— Кэмерон Пауэрс, у него осталась дочь.

— Был ли у Фоула партнёр по бизнесу? — спросила Айрис.

— Нет, насколько мне известно, — затем Вэстерс, подумав, осторожно, словно взвешивал каждое слово, добавил: — Но Джеймс как-то обмолвился, что у него был инвестор, который очень ему помог.

— Имя не припомните?

— Нет. Но фамилия у него, кажется, немецкая, — неуверенно закончил он, снова облизнув губу.

— Есть ли в вашем офисе камеры слежения? — сменил тему Гэри.

— Да. На входе, в коридорах и в конференц-зале.

— В кабинетах камер нет? — уточнил Гэри.

— Нет, — покачал головой Вэстерс.

— Где проходят собеседования для новых сотрудников? — задала другой вопрос Айрис.

— В том же конференц-зале, — ответил тот. — Всё записывается на камеру.

— А так разве можно? — в голосе Гэри было слышно напускаемое удивление и сарказм, который различить могли бы не все, но они слишком долго с ним работали, чтобы в этом сомневаться.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Вэстерс. — Все участники собеседования подписывают соглашение, где чёрным по белому написано, что собеседование записывается на камеру в целях безопасности.

Гэри кивнул, и Айрис сделала пометку о том, что нужно проверить их бумаги.

— Вы знаете Джослин Фрейзер?

— Да, мы вместе с ней учились в старшей школе, а затем в колледже, — при этих словах на губах Вэстерса появилась смущённая улыбка, которую он тут же спрятал, прикрыв рот ладонью и притворно кашлянув. — Мы встречались некоторое время, но сейчас нас ничего не связывает, мы хорошие друзья.

— Но именно вы порекомендовали Медалин Уитакер устроиться в эту компанию, — отметил Гэри.

— Скажем так, — поправил его Вэстерс. — Джослин попросила меня об услуге, и я не смог ей отказать.

— Вы хорошо знаете мужа Джослин, Кирана Фрейзера?

— Не особо, — покачал головой Вэстерс. — Видел его несколько раз, и в том числе на их свадьбе, — тихо добавил тот, скорее для самого себя, вероятно, даже не осознавая, что сказал это вслух.

— Вы недолюбливаете Фрейзера?

— Нет, я нормально к нему отношусь, я с ним пересекался не так часто, чтобы что-то к нему испытывать.

— Но вы хорошо общаетесь с его женой, — снова отметил Гэри.

— Да, верно, — Вэстерс нахмурился. — Я люблю её, — но тут он спохватился, — как сестру.

Ни она, ни Гэри не стали заострять на этой оговорке внимание, продолжив, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Что вы можете сказать о Медалин Уитакер?

— Медалин? Я не слишком знаком с ней. Когда мы с Джослин учились в колледже, она была в старшей школе. У них с Джослин сейчас натянутые отношения.

— Не знаете почему?

— Нет. — Никто из них не стал развивать эту тему. Если они поняли правильно, тема была одной из тех, к которым нужно было относиться с особой деликатностью.

— Не знаете, как Медалин относилась к сыну?

— Насчёт Медалин не знаю, но Джослин его обожала и всячески его баловала. Однажды, — тут он его лицо озарила искренняя улыбка. — Однажды, она купила ему W-Talker, это такой прибор, который помогает глухому ребёнку правильно произносить слова. Слова, а точнее вибрации, что произносит ребёнок, корректируется этим прибором, показывая его достижения и помогая ему произносить их правильно. Это очень помогло ему, он стал чаще разговаривать. Казалось, именно это вытащило его из кокона, — тут искреннюю улыбку сменила грустная. — Я боюсь представить, что будет сейчас.

Она и Гэри незаметно переглянулись.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Джослин сообщила мне о смерти Джона. Джозеф обожал отца, те несколько раз, что я видел их вместе, не заставили усомниться в этом.

— Когда вы в последний раз видели Джослин?

— Неделю назад, а разговаривал в последний раз в прошлую пятницу, она как раз попросила об услуге.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — кивнул Гэри. — Мы позвоним вам, если что-то появится или возникнут новые вопросы.

Вэстерс улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы.

— Всегда к вашим услугам.

Айрис вежливо кивнула, проигнорировав обращённую к ней улыбку, но похоже Вэстерс не расстроился и, попрощавшись с ними, ушёл.

Вернувшийся из кабинета Блэка М выслушал короткий отчёт и сообщил, что Блэк выиграл им время и что доступ им выдали до завтрашнего вечера, их анализы чисты, а пока им стоит отдохнуть и отправиться домой, что Айрис и сделала.


	16. 3.5

Дорога домой была похожа на пытку, как бы она ни устала после изнурительного и очень долгого дня, дорога домой казалась ей просто непосильной. Она надеялась, что, только переступив порог дома, она не раздумывая ляжет спать, но как бы не так.

Стоило ей только переступить порог дома, как воспоминания накрыли её с головой. Вот тут, всего три месяца назад, они собирались в театр. Они редко куда-то выбирались из-за плотного графика, поэтому собирались они не спеша, смакуя каждую минуту их сборов. Сложно было поверить, что этот поход в театр был их последним, а потом…

Айрис осела на пол прямо там, смотря в одну точку. Она не знала, сколько просидела так, но очнулась она только тогда, когда получила от Вайлет сообщение о том, что Артур «не рассматривает Айрис, как имя мальчика, от слова совсем». Это вызвало слабую улыбку, а затем она встала, прошла на кухню, разогрела себе ужин и, как-то проглотив его, прихватила бутылку вина и прошла в спальню, впервые после смерти Пола.

Все эти три месяца она ночевала в гостевой или в гостиной или не ложилась вообще. И она с трудом могла вспомнить, чем занималась. Где-то на заднем плане не умолкал телевизор, в квартире горел свет, и медленно день за днём собиралась пыль.

Лишь после похорон Айрис начала выходить на улицу, не так часто, изредка, но туда, где бы её никто не беспокоил; она вставала на рассвете и, выпив кофе, заводила машину, и ехала, ехала, куда глаза глядят. Очень часто её поездки заканчивались на берегу реки Гудзон, недалеко от Джонс Пойнта. Оттуда открывался живописный вид на гору Данденберг, гору гроз, поэтому Палисейдс-Интерстейт-Паркуэй она знала теперь как свои пять пальцев и доехать Бэар Маутин могла с закрытыми глазами.

Ранним утром в парках вроде парка штата Харримана людей было мало, а любители кэмпинга ещё спали, поэтому она наслаждалась тишиной, ощутимо отличающейся от той, что давила на неё в стенах дома.

Опустошив бокал, она, наконец, решилась и вытащила коробки Пола из-под кровати, куда засунула их в приступе отчаяния. Она не помнила, как и когда собирала их. Но сейчас, смотря на шесть небольших коробок, она с болью осознала, что это всё, что от него осталось — шесть коробок.  
В первых двух коробках оказались его вещи, и Айрис не стала их трогать, потому что стоило ей их открыть, как ей показалось, что она обожглась. Больно, почти невыносимо. Она молниеносно закрыла эти две коробки и с осторожностью подобралась к третьей.

Стоило её открыть, как она тут же выдохнула с облегчением. В этой коробке оказались папки с документами и заметками о делах. Она всё ещё не могла поверить, что теперь не у кого будет спрашивать о том, как может решиться дело.

Она с интересом просматривала папки, заметки Пола мелькали тут и там. Кое-где даже мелькало что-то совсем не связанное с делом напрямую. Открыв очередную папку, она вдруг наткнулась на знакомую фамилию и, не задумываясь, погрузилась в чтение.

Закрывая папку, она твёрдо решила сообщить М о том, что узнала о Джеймсе Фоуле и его сестре. Она и не представляла, что Пол был одним из адвокатов, консультирующих по этому делу. Информации было немного, но того, что она прочла было достаточно. Настоящие имена были не указаны, да это и не нужно было, чтобы понять, что оба, и Фоул, и его сестра, связаны с одной из банд Нью-Йорка. Данных об их отце тоже не было, лишь упоминание о том, что их отец был одним из членов банды, и их мать, побоявшись такой участи для своих детей, попросила защиты, став для полиции информатором, а затем после одного громкого дела, где Айрис узнала не одну фамилию, они оказались в системе.

Допив плескавшееся на дне бокала вино, она положила папки на место и, задвинув оставшиеся пять ящиков под кровать, вернулась в гостиную.

На часах было два часа ночи.

Включив телевизор, она легла на диван и накрылась пледом, как уснула, она даже и не заметила.

Разбудила её трель телефона, часы показывали шесть утра. Она не глядя подняла трубку.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал её М. — Извини, что так рано. Но у нас убийство.

— Кто? — глухо спросила Айрис, поднимаясь. Она знала, что М никогда не звонит просто так.

— Джослин Фрейзер.


	17. 4.1

После того злополучного звонка рано утром за два дня в их деле не случилось ни одной продвижки, всё становилось, наоборот, только хуже.

Джослин Фрейзер нашли недалеко от того же Центрального парка, где, если они правильно расшифровали зацепку Джона, должно было что-то произойти.

Видеозаписи из парка ничего не дали: ни одного знакомого лица, ни одного фигуранта дела, с которым была связана заметка, или хоть кого-то связанного с криминалом камера не засекла. Вариантов было два: или же никто и не должен был прийти, потому как Джон, из соображений безопасности, оставил в хранилище что-то похожее на коробку (это они узнали из тех же предоставленных записей), или этот некто слишком хорошо знал месторасположение камер. Ни одна машина с номерами, зарегистрированных на фигурантов дела или хоть как-то связанных с ними, не проезжала мимо этого парка.

Или же они что-то упустили. Но вот только что?

Тело Джослин было найдено недалеко от Мета. Её заметил охранник, возвращаясь со смены. Освальд Дрезден нашёл её на территории Ансиент плейграунд и тут же позвонил в полицию, осознавая, что совсем скоро площадка наполнится детьми и это не плохо скажется на репутации музея, не говоря уже о влиянии на психику детей. 

Полиция Центрального парка прибыла спустя десять минут, а после того, как тело опознали по имеющемуся при нём паспорте, вызвали их отдел.

Освальда Дрездена пришлось откачивать после дачи показаний. Эти новости тоже не особо подняли им настроение. Дрездена поместили на пару дней в больницу, хотя он со слезами на глазах умолял, чтобы его отпустили. Как выяснилось, с полгода назад у него закончилась страховка. А еще дома его ждал джек-рассел по кличке Франки, которого было некому покормить. Лишь когда полицейские заверили его, что они обо всем позаботятся, Дрезден уснул.

Когда они подъехали, один из офицеров поделился с ними информацией и своими соображениями, с которыми они единогласно согласились. То, что при Джослин обнаружили паспорт указывало на одно — убийца хотел, чтобы её опознали, так как сумки и даже телефона при ней не нашли. Медэксперт выдал им предварительное заключение: уже появившееся трупное окоченение и точечное кровоизлияние указывало на то, что та умерла около четырёх часов назад и что Джослин задушили. Дальнейшая экспертиза показала аккуратные, едва заметные в первый осмотр узкие борозды на шее. Они говорили о том, что её душили чем-то длинным и тонким, была большая вероятность, что это шнурок от ботинка, потому как ни одна верёвка, обнаруженная в базе, по параметрам не подходила, а вот шнурок вполне.

Ещё была надежда на одну из видов бечёвок, которая также подходила по параметрам, её было проще отследить, так как её изготавливала лишь одна компания. Увы, дальнейший анализ рисунка следов на шее опроверг эту идею. Специфическая тонкая линия посередине, отметина после удушения, говорила об обратном, а это значило, что единственный подходящий вариант — это шнурки. Размытый отпечаток ботинка, найденный на месте преступления, куда они приехали спустя час, также не оправдал их надежд — прошедший в два часа ночи дождь почти смыл его, если бы не лист, упавший с дерева и не прилипший к влажной земле. 

Ботинки, судя по отпечаткам, делали на заказ, как, вероятно, и шнурки. Шнурки с таким рисунком в базе данных не числились и никаких следов, по которым можно было определить волокно, на теле жертвы не оставили. Они были или достаточно старыми, ещё до тех времён, когда всё заносилось в систему, или ботинки делал кто-то, кто владеет специальными навыками. Даже найдя мастера, делавшего эти ботинки, они ничего нового не узнали. Он сразу опроверг их мысли о том, что они приобретались в его магазине. А вспомнить, кто приобрёл эти ботинки, он не смог или, что было вероятнее, не захотел поделиться, упомянул только, что заказ был одним из его первых, и по его удивлённому лицу можно было сказать, что он не ожидал их увидеть в столь отличном состоянии, а начинал он лет пятнадцать назад.

Орудия убийства они так и не нашли, как и сумку с телефоном Джослин, который они предполагали, у неё был, но его нельзя было отследить. Даже сотрудничая с другими отделами и обойдя семь кварталов от места преступления, они ничего не нашли, им даже пришлось остановить сборку мусора, чтобы быть уверенными, что они не упустили улику.

Тем же утром они опросили весь персонал Мета. Им показалось очень странным, что на детской площадке не было камер, которые бы не засекли движение. Как оказалось, камера все же была, но имела слепую зону, как раз там, где и обнаружили Джослин.

И вот второй день подряд они обходили каждый обувной магазин в надежде, что кто-то узнает мастера, но зацепок, как и информации не появилось. Аллистер даже пошутил, что как это дело и появилось, так и заглохнет, а когда-нибудь какой-нибудь современный Шерлок Холмс разгадает его на раз плюнуть, и убийцей окажется дворецкий. Айрис же в шутку отметила, что как раз дворецких тут только и не хватает. Что было правдой, ведь кто только в этом деле не фигурировал, и будь у неё чуть больше уверенности в этом, она бы сказала, что всё это хорошо спланированный сценарий.

Единственное, что в этом деле могло быть для них зацепкой, это то, что убийца подошёл к жертве слишком близко, а это могло означать, что Джослин была знакома с убийцей. Убийство на сексуальной почве они исключили сразу: Джослин была одета, а, чтобы так аккуратно одеть жертву после насильственного акта, это еще надо додуматься! А значит убийца умён...  
Дальнейшая экспертиза подтвердила их догадки, но это не облегчило им задачу — они снова оказались в тупике.

Пока Гэри и Кэрриган тщетно пытались восстановить камеру из комнаты вещдоков, что было непросто, — даже исходник был повреждён, который, в целом, дал им не больше информации, чем видео.

Видео с улиц рядом с пентхаусом также не дали никаких зацепов о том, кто мог быть подозреваемым в убийстве Уитакера. 

Но хорошие новости всё же были: утром Кэрригану позвонили из компании и подтвердили, что замыкание могло спровоцировать перезагрузку логарифма, давая тем самым нужные пару секунд для взлома. Это натолкнуло их на мысль искать человека в сфере IT. 

Запоздалый опрос Хейдена Саммерса ничего особенного им не дал; он без каких-либо колебаний подтвердил слова Джослин Фрейзер о вечеринке, но больше ничего из того, что могло бы им помочь. 

А вот допрос Кирана Фрейзера был запоминающимся. Он не выказал никакого удивления в смерти Джослин. Фрейзер был крайне вспыльчив и раздражён, ему несколько раз пришлось напоминать, где он находится, но он подтвердил, что при ней был телефон, когда она уходила. Кроме того, он даже не постеснялся назвать причину, почему убили Джослин, обозвав «шалавой, которая не могла держать свою вагину в узде, раз пошла встретится с каким-то мудаком в три утра», чем сразу же опроверг мнение о том, что он не знал об изменах жены. Но дальнейший допрос показал, что на время убийства у Фрейзера есть алиби, которое бы разбило мнение Джослин о верности мужа. 

После допроса они все чувствовали себя измотанными и остро осознали, как мало надо, чтобы перестать понимать и узнавать друг друга.

Также Толсон дал согласие на допрос Джозефа, но теперь при его допросе присутствовать было некому, раз Джослин была мертва. 

Что омрачало, так это то, что они так и не обнаружили следов Медалин Уитакер, которая исчезла сразу же после их разговора. По словам службы безопасности, она не покидала страну, но что было более тревожно, так это вопрос, где же всё это время находился Джозеф. У них всё ещё были подозрения, что тот мог что-то знать, как и Джослин, поэтому-то её и убили. Исчезновение Джозефа подталкивало на мысли, что Медалин тоже могла что-то знать, раз увезла сына, но её приход почти под конец их смены, пусть и не развеял их сомнения, но дал им дополнительные сведения для поиска информации. 

Медалин Уитакер выглядела изможденной, но даже усталость и видимый недосып отпечатавшиеся на её лице, не могли скрыть того, что она выглядела счастливой. 

В первые секунды Айрис испытала неприязнь, ей показалось, что в данном случае нет никакого повода для радости: её пусть и бывшего мужа убили, как и сестру. Испытывала ли Медалин Уитакер злорадство и облегчение от того, что теперь ей не придётся притворяться, что она не знала об их романе? Но через секунду она отдёрнула себя. Возможно, у Медалин были и другие причины для радости несмотря на столь тяжёлое для них время. Не всем же запираться в четырёх стенах, как это сделала она сама.

Главное, Джозеф был с ней, поэтому они выдохнули с облегчением, по крайней мере, они были живы, а дальнейший рассказ Медалин заставил их не только улыбнуться, но и искренне порадоваться за них. Хотя первыми прозвучали соболезнования и извинения. 

— Я искренне прошу прощения, — извинилась она, — доставила вам хлопот. Мне позвонил мой менеджер, после вашего прихода к нему. К сожалению, я не могла вернуться раньше, и даже если бы и могла, не вернулась бы. Но если бы я знала, что Джослин… — тут она прервалась, на секунду закрыв глаза. — Если бы я знала, что больше её не увижу, мы бы поехали вместе.

— Куда вы уезжали? — спросил М, сидящий с Айрис рядом. В отличии от неё, М был спокоен и собран. 

— Помните я говорила о докторе? — Она чуть повернула голову в сторону Айрис, Айрис в ответ кивнула, припоминая. — Он позвонил мне тем вечером после того, как… — было заметно, что она подбирает слова. — Я была у вас. Он согласился сделать операцию! Почти бесплатно, хотя гарантии были не стопроцентные. И мы полетели в Германию. Пару дней нам пришлось соблюдать режим, затем операция, которая длилась шесть самых долгих часов в моей жизни, — вдруг тон её голоса изменился. — Не могу поверить, что в то же время не стало Джослин, — на последних словах голос сорвался.

Они замолчали, давая ей время прийти в себя. 

— То есть Джослин знала о предстоящей операции? — задала свой вопрос Айрис. Этот вопрос мог многое прояснить в зависимости от ответа, и Айрис надеялась, что он будет положительным. 

Медалин кивнула, слабо улыбаясь.

— Да, она была так рада. Собиралась позвонить мне в то утро, сразу после операции, говорила, что всё равно спать не будет от волнения.

Перехватив взгляд М, она поняла его без слов. Появилась вероятность, что Медалин была едва ли не последней с кем разговаривала Джослин.

— Когда вы в последний раз разговаривали с ней? 

— За пару часов до операции, Джозеф как раз уснул. 

— Когда это было? — уточнил М.

— Где-то около двух ночи. Да, точно, — Медалин кивнула сама себе, вспоминая. — В больнице как раз собирались подавать завтрак. 

— Она говорила о каких-нибудь планах? — спросила Айрис, сделав временную пометку в блокноте. 

— Нет, только сказала, что собирается с кем-то встретиться. Говорила, этот некто знает что-то об украденной картине. 

— Но имени не назвала? 

— Нет, — Медалин поджала губы, — не назвала. Хотела я бы и сама знать, кто это был… — и тут она поспешила объяснить:   
— Понимаете, о той картине было известно мало, только то, что это одна из утерянных работ какого-то итальянского художника. Его имя Джон почему-то держал в тайне, наверное, боялся спугнуть удачу, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Но не думаю, что это такие известные художники, как Да Винчи, Санти, Микеланджело или Тициан. Если бы я гадала, то поставила бы на Караваджо, — тут её улыбка стала более мягкой. — Джону нравилось его противопоставление света и тени в картинах. К тому же то, что Караваджо знал самого Джордано Бруно, только подстегнуло его интерес. Когда мы учились в университете, Джон зачитывался им и декламировал его стихи мне. Мне казалось это смешным, ведь из его любимой философии я не понимала ничего, — вдруг она всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками. — Джослин понимала его лучше. Не знаю, как я не поняла этого раньше. Они были… были почти что созданы друг для друга, а я… — Медалин затрясло, но она продолжила говорить, — в тот вечер перед операцией она сказала мне, что виделась с Джоном перед его смертью. И только сейчас я поняла, что Джозеф в тот вечер был с ними. Он забыл там игрушку — черепашку. Специальную, сделанную на заказ. В ней встроенное записывающее устройство, нажимаешь и она могла записать до часа разговора. Отдельно к ней прилагался пульт с мини-дисплеем, транслирующий говорившего, мы всегда были в экране, чтобы Джозеф мог прочесть то, что мы говорим по губам. Обычно, мы записывали для него, и он мог… мог…

— Мог видеть преступника, если кто-то включил игрушку, — договорил за неё М, кивая. И Айрис вдруг поняла, что Майк именно поэтому спрашивал о Тедди Ракспине. — Вы знаете, где сейчас находится пульт?

— Нет. Я даже не заезжала домой, сразу поехала к вам.

М кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Мы закажем для вас номер, не возвращайтесь сегодня домой. 

Медалин не стала спрашивать почему. 

— К вам приставят полицейских, которые будут дежурить, — добавил М. — Они будут в гражданском, так что вы не будете выделяться. Вы не могли бы дать список отелей, где вы бываете чаще всего? 

— Конечно, — удивлённо ответила Медалин.

— Это для того, чтобы исключить вероятность опознавания. 

Медалин кивнула. 

— Как Киран Фрейзер относится к Джозефу? — не стал медлить М.

— Вы подозреваете Кирана? — голос Медалин дрогнул.

М покачал головой.

— Всего лишь уточняю. Нам известно, что в последнее время их семейные отношения были не очень, — пояснил он.

— Верно, — Медалин кивнула. — Их отношения не заладились после того, как пришли результаты Кирана. Неужели вы думаете, что он мог убить Медалин и Джона из ревности?

М покачал головой снова.

— Как я уже сказал — всего лишь уточняю, — ушёл он от ответа. 

— Как прошла ваша операция? — и тут Айрис решила наконец задать мучивший её вопрос. 

— Отлично, — Медалин вновь несмело заулыбалась. — Он всё прекрасно слышит, и теперь, — тут улыбка исчезла с её лица, — мне нужно будет ему все рассказать. 

— Вы ещё ему не сказали? 

— Немного, только, что он не сможет с ними больше увидеться. Я… я не знаю, как ему сказать об этом. Он обожал обоих, и я… я боюсь. Я впервые за долгое время увидела его улыбку. Я боюсь, вдруг это… это… но я согласна.

Айрис нахмурилась.

— О чём вы? 

— Вы говорили о том, чтобы поговорить с Джозефом без меня. Я согласна. Я хочу его защитить, но теперь я не знаю как это сделать. Если он видел, если… Боже! — вдруг поняла она. — Он знает!   
Они с М переглянулись. Этого-то они и боялись. 

— Прошу прощения, — извинился М, вставая. — Я буквально на минуту. 

Но кажется, Медалин и этого не заметила, она смотрела в одну точку, не моргая. 

— Медалин, — мягко позвала она её, когда М ушёл. Та никак не отреагировала. 

Она попыталась снова, зная, что нарушает кое-какие правила. Если это станет личным — будет только хуже. Но Айрис знала, что это дело уже стало личным по многим причинам.

— Мэдди. 

Медалин заморгала и вдруг расплакалась.

— Я такая дура! Если бы не я…

Айрис обошла стол и обняла её. Спрашивать о том, почему «если бы не она», она не стала. Она могла сделать это и позже.

Спустя полчаса когда и Медалин и Джозеф уехали в сопровождении полиции, у них возникли новые задачи. Получив письменное разрешение об обыске от самой Медалин, они уже собрались уезжать, как пришло новое сообщение от криминалистов: оригинал видеозаписи восстановлен. 

Увиденное заставило всех застыть.

На них с экрана смотрело лицо Аллистера, который был в хранилище во время похищения улики.


	18. 4.2

Разговор с Аллистером оставил после себя отвратительный осадок. От того что он даже не отнекивался. Не было ни виноватого взгляда, ни «я совсем об этом забыл...» — хоть что-нибудь! Хотя Айрис знала, что этого не будет, — у неё щемило сердце.

Ал молча выслушал предположения М и кивал время от времени, ни подтверждая, ни опровергая. Он так и не произнёс ни слова, а затем, произошло самое худшее — он потребовал адвоката.

Они уже знали, что в этом как-то замешаны сестры Ллойд. Также они понимали, что Аллистер защищает их, как понимали и то, что в исчезнувшей игрушке было что-то напрямую связанное с одной из них. Но выудить хоть что-нибудь им не удалось. Ал молчал.

К тому же тот факт, что Элизабет является частью спецслужб, работу им не уменьшал, а лишь многократно усложнял.

Прошерстив информацию о Китти и Элизабет, они ни за что не могли зацепиться. Всё было чисто. Даже прошлое Элизабет, многим знакомое не понаслышке, выглядело слишком гладко. Точнее, все известные им факты остались на месте, но в досье было что-то такое… неправильное.

Как и то, что Аллистер не сказал никому ни слова.

Будь бы обстоятельства другими, она бы гордилась Алом, он любой ценой защищал тех, кто был ему дорог. Как бы гордился им и Купер, если бы он был здесь. Но сейчас она знала, что Ал делает это из чистого упрямства.

Купер расколол бы его на раз-два. Он был хорошим учителем, Айрис знала это по себе. В академии он научил их многому, но главным его уроком было уважать своё собственное достоинство и действовать по обстоятельствам, что Ал и делал. И скорее всего, именно сейчас у него не было никого, кто мог бы ему помочь, и от этой мысли Айрис было плохо.

Ал ей всегда нравился, и она никогда этого не скрывала. Он был ей дорог. Пол даже как-то в шутку сказал, что не встреть она его, то её выбор бы пал на Аллистера, но Айрис знала, что так бы оно и было. Тогда. Но теперь… после Пола ответ был очевиден.

Она понимала, что сейчас ей нужно было двигаться дальше. Без Пола и без его тени. Но боязнь ошибиться была слишком велика. Думала ли она о том, чтобы попытаться построить что-то заново? Да, такие мысли были. От них хотелось выть, потому что они казались неправильными, казались предательством, но она понимала, что ей это нужно, иначе она навряд ли когда-нибудь сможет начать хоть какие-то отношения. Но пока мысли оставались лишь мыслями и никаких шагов вперёд она не предпринимала.

Не сейчас. Ещё не время. Возможно, когда М уйдёт в отставку… но сейчас было не время думать об этом - на кону стояли карьеры близких ей людей, а возможно, и не только карьеры.

Она попросила наедине с Алом всего пару минут, М, пусть и помедлив немного, согласился. Айрис чувствовала себя виноватой, он шёл на уступки, а она не могла рассказать ему главного: об оружии, которое наверняка всё ещё было в лаборатории Молли.

Но было ещё кое-что, что одновременно и настораживало, и успокаивало её: то, что новости о пистолете, с якобы отпечатками Майка, никуда не просочилась. Возможно, Блэк придерживал информацию в его собственных интересах, однако она понимала, что долго это продолжаться не сможет. Возможно, Блэк мог выиграть ещё пару дней, ведь Айрис была уверена, что в день исчезновения игрушки Поппи сказала ему об обнаруженной информации, но пока можно было лишь гадать.

— Привет, — она попыталась улыбнуться, стоило ей только войти в допросную.

— Привет, — на лице Ала она увидела отражение своей собственной улыбки: кривой и вымученной. — Пришла попытать удачу, а? — он хмыкнул.

Она пожала плечами, садясь напротив.

— Всё, что посчитаешь нужным.

Его незнакомая ей ухмылка стала шире.

— Не получится, Риз.

Айрис вздохнула, никак не отреагировав. Но прозвище больно резануло. Он давно её так не называл, с академии.

— Чего-нибудь хочешь? — вместо этого спросила она.

Ал на это только насмешливо приподнял бровь.

Айрис улыбнулась ему. О да, она отлично знала, что этот приём не сработает: поиграть в доброго копа и задобрить было самым проигрышным вариантом из всех, если дело касалось Ала.

Она достала из кармана ручку, задумчиво вертя её в руках и следя за реакцией Ала. Она знала, что он узнает её. Эту ручку Купер подарил всем новобранцам после сданного экзамена. Свою он потерял в первый же день после академии и был очень расстроен из-за этого, ведь ему единственному Купер дал ручку в руки. К неудовольствию многих не потому, что он был лучшим, а потому, что проспал после бурной вечеринки в честь помолвки. Она до сих пор помнила, как Купер вызвал его к себе со словами: «На память для будущей Элизабет Уорд.» Свадьба так и не состоялась, а Ал иронично тогда выразился, изрядно напившись:

— Ручка не дошла до своего адресата.

Ал не сводил с её рук глаз, потому что знал, едва ли не лучше, чем она сама, она делает это не просто так. И он был прав: она не показала главного — тихо нажав на поршень и раскрыв ладонь, она положила ручку на стол.

Тогда тринадцать лет назад, ей пришлось попотеть, чтобы найти ручку, но инициалы Аллистера немного облегчили ей задачу. Жаль, что она нашла её уже после разрыва Ала с Элизабет.

Но отдать всё никак не получалось.

Всё это время ручка была у неё. Ал никогда не спрашивал, а она, за много лет уже так к ней привыкла, что считала её своей. Она не единожды спасала ей жизнь, иногда буквально, а иногда и в переносном смысле. Ведь именно этой ручкой они с Полом расписывались, когда у рассеянного регистратора не оказалось таковой под рукой. Именно на неё одиннадцать лет назад она записала слова главного подозреваемого в одном из громких дел, которые стали для неё одними из главных в жизни — её начали воспринимать всерьёз, её, двадцатитрехлетнюю девицу совсем недавно выпустившуюся из академии.

Эта же ручка лежала в верхнем ящике стола рядом с бумагами об увольнении. Эта мысль всё ещё не давала покоя Айрис, но пока эти бумаги оставались белоснежно чистыми, она даже не начала заполнять бланк. Возможно, и сейчас эта ручка спасёт кого-нибудь.

— Можешь кое-что сделать для меня? — прочистив горло, спросил Аллистер, так и не отводя взгляда.

Айрис чуть наклонила голову.

— Конечно, но ты знаешь рамки, не так ли? — Она слабо улыбнулась, затем она на секунду задумалась. — Хорошо, но с одним условием.

— Каким? — с едва заметным любопытством поинтересовался он.

— Ты расскажешь, что происходит.

Ал вздохнул.

— Это скучно.

— Но это поможет тебе, — возразила Айрис.

Ал покачал головой.

— Знаешь, нет. Я передумал.

— Ты не можешь рассказать? — поняла она. — Это как-то связано с Элизабет, с МИ-6?

Ал сжал челюсти, но не ответил.

Значит, она попала в точку.

— Хорошо, — помедлила Айрис перед тем, как задать следующий вопрос. — Что ты хотел, чтобы я сделала?

— Не важно, — коротко ответил Аллистер.

Айрис подавила вздох, — он принял оборонительную позицию, а ведь так всё хорошо начиналось, но она глупо просчиталась, — и собиралась уже зачитывать права, как дверь в допросную открылась и в неё вошёл Аарон Морроу.

— Вы?..

— Сегодня я защищаю права мистера Уорда, мэм. Всё остальное обсудим потом. Могу я поговорить с клиентом?

— Кто вас нанял? — вместо ответа спросила она, хмурясь.

— Не могу сказать, — ушел от ответа Морроу. — Так я могу поговорить с клиентом?

Появившийся в дверях М кивнул ей.

— Да, конечно, — согласно кивнула она, кинув последний взгляд на Ала, и увиденное дало ей под дых: он казался более расслабленным, чем при разговоре с ней. А ведь когда-то она знала почти всё о его жизни.

Выходя, она подавила желание обернуться и спросить, не Китти ли попросила его об одолжении.

«Что за чертовщина здесь происходит?», — подумала она на выходе, равняясь с М.

Тот лишь напряжённо и сдержанного кивнул головой в сторону стоявшего в коридоре Доусона.

Айрис похолодела. Что-то шло не так.


End file.
